


Jeopardy

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Jeopardy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Claiming, F/M, Female Reader, Kinks, Knotting, Mating, Other, Reader Insert, Series, Sex, Smut, Threat to reader, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alpha/beta/omega, lawyer!Sam, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is an Omega but wants no part of it. She’s all about the career, and her dream of becoming one of the top journalists in the country is not going to be hampered by some stupid genetic predisposition. Luckily, the world has changed, and Omega’s don’t get treated like they used too - except the reader’s boss is a misogynistic asshole who thinks she’s gonna run off and breed at any given moment. She’s against that - until she’s assigned a high profile murder case. Sam Winchester - and up and coming lawyer with the firm Singer & Mills - is handling the case. And the reader’s gotta try and get the scoop on him. Only problem? He’s a hot blooded Alpha and possibly, the one thing that could bring about the end of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Page thirty-six.

You sighed in aggravation, pushing the latest edition of the Kansas City Tribunal across your desk, before looking up at your computer screen and closing Solitaire. It was Wednesday, a slow news day, and you were fed up. Your dreams of becoming a top journalist were getting harder by the day, but you were by no means giving up.

Even if your last piece had been allocated to page thirty-fucking-six.

It didn’t help that the editor was a sack of shit towards you, not only because you were a woman but because you were an Omega. Six years of working at this paper, and the highest page you’d gotten was on page six, with a lovely fluffy piece about the local dog shelter.

A loud voice distracted you from your inner monologue of negativity, and you sat up straight as Fergus Crowley, the asshole editor of the Kansas City Tribunal, walked down the corridor between the desks. He greeted Don, the photographer, who smiled and waved, and then scowled at him once he’d passed by.

It was safe to say that Crowley was not everyone’s friend.

You didn’t even think he had any friends.

‘Ah, Miss Y/L/N.’ He stopped by your cubicle, leaning on the flimsy separator between you and Sarah, one of the entertainment reviewers. She leant round behind him, rolling her eyes in your direction, and you stifled a smirk, turning it into a smile at the boss you despised.

'Good morning, Mr Crowley.’

Crowley grinned widely. 'Nice work on the landfill piece.’

You tried not to grimace; that piece, that had ended up on page thirty-fucking-six, was the worst article you’d ever had to write. You were fairly certain he’d done that to you out of spite, because you’d made a complaint about the ladies facilities. He knew that you had a sensitive sense of smell, and he’d given you that assignment because it involved visiting Kansas’ biggest and smelliest dump.

'Thanks, sir.’ You kept your tone cordial, and he chuckled.

'So, how are things?’

Well, that was new. Crowley didn’t give a shit about his employees. You raised an eyebrow, looking him square in the eye. 'Everything’s good.’

'Good, good. Just wanted to make sure.’ He smiled again. 'Listen, I need someone to work on a new article. It’s going to be a long one, day-to-day reporting. Heavy news and all that.’

You frowned, wondering where he was sending you now. Maybe it was to report on cafeteria standards in the local prison or something like that. Wouldn’t that be a joy?

His eyes sparkled as you nodded slowly, suspicion creeping into your senses. 'I’m sure you’ve heard about the Winchester case.’ Your eyes widened. That had not been what you were expecting. 'It’s a complicated one, obviously, all over the news. Well, I’ve managed to secure, through some contacts at Singer and Mills, the law firm?’ He paused, and you nodded again, prompting him to continue. 'I’ve managed to get an exclusive with his defending lawyer.’

'And you want me to do it?’

'That was the idea, Miss Y/L/N.’ Crowley grinned, and you felt your heart pounding wildly in your chest. This was it. This was your chance to prove yourself. The Winchester trial was huge; Dean had been accused of a triple homicide – his girlfriend, her best friend and the man she’d been cheating on him with. But he was claiming he was innocent, despite evidence placing him at the scene. The defending lawyer was his own brother, and it had been all over the news for weeks in the lead up to the trial.

'Yes!’ You exclaimed, excitement flooding your tone, before you cleared your throat and calmed yourself down. 'I mean, yes, I’ll do it. This is…thank you, Mr Crowley.’

He grinned, and you tried to ignore the nagging feeling that he was up to something. 'It’s no problem. You’ve been here long enough, I think you deserve a go at page one, don’t you think?’ He turned, heading back to his office. 'I’ll inbox you the details. Bright and early tomorrow morning, Miss Y/L/N!’ His voice floated back to you as you stared after him, dumbfounded.

Sarah’s head appeared around the partition and she smiled widely at you. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?’ You nodded, and she jumped from her chair, running around the cubicle to embrace you tightly. 'This is amazing! You could totally get noticed by some big shot paper in New York or something!’

'I know!’ You squealed with her, before a dark laugh interrupted you. Across from your cubicle, Gabriel Novak, the sports editor, raised an eyebrow at you, a wide grin on his face. 'What’s your problem, Gabe?’

'You know why he’s picked you, right?’

You frowned, as Sarah pulled away and stood straight, folding her arms over her chest. For a Beta, she was pretty fierce, but the Alpha across from you both didn’t seem to pay her any attention. 'What the hell are you on about? He picked me because I’ve earned it.’

Gabriel barked a short laugh. 'And he bypassed Castiel in favour of you. Cas is his best, and he knows it.’ And he wasn’t just saying it because Castiel was his little brother. Everyone in town knew Cas’ name; he was practically a local celebrity. 'You know there’s a new vote coming up, right? About Omega breeding leave?’

A scowl covered your face as you kept your eyes on him. 'And what the hell does that have to do with me?’

'Crowley’s testing you, sugar. He wants you to fail this because Sam Winchester is an Alpha. And he knows when you’re in heat, sweetheart.’ His honey gold eyes darkened as he looked at you. 'Hell, the entire office knows when you’re in heat.’

'Fuck off, Gabriel. Crowley can’t do that. There’s laws against it.’

'You think he isn’t covering his ass? You’re good, sweetheart, but you’re not good enough to ignore your hormones.’

'I ignore you well enough.’ You spat back, making him laugh again.

'Yeah, because of those suppressants you take. But if the Alpha is strong enough…those tablets wouldn’t do you much good.’

'So, what?’ Sarah interjected. 'Crowley’s hoping Y/N will get so horny she’ll fuck up?’

'Exactly.’ Gabriel pointed at her. 'He’s hoping just for that. He doesn’t like Omegas, Y/N. Look how he’s treated you over the years. He might be a Beta, but he’s an old-fashioned Beta. And he’ll do whatever it takes to hold you back.’

'Just because I was born with a certain genetic structure?’ You shook your head. 'It’s against the law, Gabriel.’

'He doesn’t care about that!’ Gabriel said, raising his voice a little, drawing Don’s attention. 'Just watch yourself, Y/N. Crowley doesn’t do anyone favours like this. He’s out for you. There’s something bigger going on here.’ He softened a little. 'I know you and me have butted heads for years. But I’m trying to help you out here. Hell, if anything like that happened to my Omega -’ Gabriel shook his head. 'I’d be out for blood.’

'I don’t have an Alpha. I don’t even want an Alpha.’ You muttered. 'I’m gonna be fine, Gabriel. Thanks for the warning, but if Crowley is up to something, it isn’t going to work.’

Gabriel huffed, standing straight and focusing his eyes on you.

'I hope you’re right, Y/N. I really hope you’re right.’

*****

The next morning, you were up at five, showering and putting on your best skirt and blouse, pulling a thin spring jacket on over the top. You tucked everything you needed into the small shoulder bag you usually reserved for lunch, deciding that you’d celebrate with a take out lunch today.

By half six, you were on your way to the office, beating everyone else there, dashing into your cubicle to check all the information Crowley had sent you. Your scheduled first meeting with Sam Winchester wasn’t until nine, and you had plenty of background on the case already.

At half seven, Crowley walked in, raising an eyebrow in your direction as he passed. Fifteen minutes later, he called you to his office, and you smiled to yourself, giving Sarah a wave as she walked in. Once you were in your editor’s office, he grinned at you from his stupidly large seat. He always acted like a king on a throne in that damn thing.

'This is for you.’ He dropped a paper envelope on the table. 'Security pass to Singer and Mills. Will get you into all the right places.’ You reached out, putting your hand on the envelope, just as Crowley pinned it down. 'I’m trusting you with this, Y/N.’ It was probably the first time he’d used your first name, and you raised your eyes to meet his dark ones. 'This is the break you need. Don’t screw it up.’

You nodded, tugging the envelope away from him. 'I won’t, Mr Crowley. Front page. All the way.’

'Good girl.’ Crowley smiled, showing too many teeth and you turned, leaving the office without saying another word. Your eyes darted to the clock on the wall, showing it at nearly eight am.

Ten minutes later, you were on your way through town, skipping any attempt at public transport. You’d chosen sensible kitten heels to go with your suit, so you were happy to walk, and it was only a twenty minute journey to Singer and Mills. Plenty of time to stop for a coffee.

At eight forty five, you were outside Singer and Mills, coffee in hand, and nerves in full blown rotation. You looked up at the sign, wondering if being early was a good idea, or whether you should loiter a little longer and go in on time. As you were debating the choice, a voice caught your attention.

'You okay there?’

You turned, meeting hazel eyes, floppy brown hair and strong jaw, all belonging to the most drop dead gorgeous guy you’d ever seen. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, the blue stripy tie standing out against his crisp white shirt. Underneath all that, the strong scent of Alpha hit you and a dopey smile made it’s way onto your face.

'Hi, yeah.’ You cleared your throat, shaking your head, ignoring the hormones that pooled in your belly. 'Sorry, I’ve got an appointment at nine. Was just wondering whether being too early was a good idea or not.’

The handsome man grinned, and you were swept away, almost certain you were dribbling down the front of your blouse. 'Who’s your appointment with?’ He asked.

'Sam Winchester. I’m a reporter from the Kansas City Tribunal.’

He nodded. 'You’re in luck.’ He offered his hand. 'Sam Winchester, attorney at law. And I very much like the fact that you’re early.’ Your mouth dropped open as you stared at his hand. 'Don’t worry, I don’t bite.’

'H-hi.’ You stuttered a little, taking his hand, feeling the warmth of his skin against yours. 'Y/N Y/L/N.’

'Nice to meet you. Shall we go on in?’ He let go of your fingers, and you had to shake yourself out of your stupor as he moved past you, his scent washing over you. A second passed, and you forced yourself to follow him into the building. The receptionist at the front desk took your details, noting the badge number that Crowley had obtained for you.

Sam had stopped by the elevator, and was watching you, a small smile pulling at his lips. When you left the desk, nerves making your legs wobbly, he gestured to the elevator door, and you blushed, walking in ahead of him.

It was just the two of you for three floors, until an older gentleman got on and stood in front of the two of you. As the elevator kept climbing, you snuck a glance at the tall man beside you, seeing his eyes already on you. You looked away quickly, placing your eyes back on the man in front.

As the elevator hit floor ten, the older man got off, and you were alone again. Your heart was thundering in your ears as you tried to breathe through your mouth, hoping to avoid the scent of the Alpha standing next to you. Crowley must have known – Gabriel had been right. This entire thing was to try and trip you up, to prove a point.

'Here we are.’ Sam said, taking one long stride out of the elevator as it stopped on floor eleven. You followed, eyes bulging at the sight of the luxurious offices. Large glass windows looked out over the city, the river snaking around on the horizon. The corridor stretched the length of the building, and as Sam lead you down, you felt a little sick at the sheer height of the view.

'This is…really impressive.’ You said, quietly, and Sam nodded, smiling at you again. 'I mean, you’re in your sixth year, right? Practising here?’

He nodded once more, coming to a stop at the seventh door, opening it to reveal a nicely decorated office. 'Yeah. Spent a while practising in my hometown, Lawrence. But this was an opportunity I couldn’t give up.’ He closed the door behind you, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk. As you walked across the room, you took in the photos of him, another handsome man, one of a blonde haired older woman and a dark haired man, possibly his parents. Above his desk was an elaborate painting of a country scene, like something out of an epic novel. 'Heading for the big leagues, much like yourself, or so I gather.’

You sat down, keeping your thighs pressed together as Sam moved around to take his own seat. 'That’s the dream.’ You said, fingers curling around the small shoulder bag with all your notes. You were feeling very much like a little fish in a big pond. 'I mean, it’s tricky, being an Omega, but times are changing.’

Sam grinned widely. 'Yeah. My mom is an Omega. But you wouldn’t think it. She’s terrifying when she needs to be.’ He leaned back in the chair, and you felt yourself relax a little. 'You don’t seem like the typical type of Omega though. Crowley told my boss you’d be difficult to deal with, but you seem really nice to me.’

You laughed nervously, shaking your head. 'Don’t believe what Crowley says. He’s a bit of a wolf.’

'I’ll bet.’ He placed his hands on the desk. 'I guess I should let you know how we’re gonna work this, huh?’

'I have read up on the case. Obviously, staying neutral here, as a journalist. Professionalism and all that.’

Sam gave a half-smile, opening the desk drawer and pulling out a file. 'Obviously, this is high profile. It’s half the reason I asked for one paper to print the exclusive. Easier to control what’s being said if there is an official source.’

'I get that. It’s a personal case for you too, after all.’ You leaned forward a little towards him. 'I gotta ask though, why did you decide to defend your brother?’

Sam grimaced. 'My brother is a mechanic. He couldn’t afford someone else like me. And he’s family.’ He fingered the file on the desk, almost nervously. 'Besides, he didn’t do it, and I’m gonna prove that. If you knew Dean like I did…this isn’t some Alpha jealousy, or Dean snapping. He would never hurt anyone he loved like he loved Lisa, regardless of what she did.’

You smiled, believing him immediately. He seemed genuine and sweet, and although you had to remain neutral, you knew he was telling the truth.

'Now, I’ve got a meeting with Dean this afternoon at the prison. He’s being kept on secure bail because of the circumstances surrounding the murders.’ Sam opened the file, fingering through until he found a piece of paper which he handed to you. 'This is the official court date. I’d like you to come with me to see him, to get to know the real Dean that I know. That way we can get his statement on record. Then we’ll arrange what time you’ll need to write the articles, and fit in a schedule around the court times.’

'So we’re in Monday at ten in the morning?’ You asked, looking over the schedule.

'Dean is being brought directly from the prison. I fought for bail, but they wouldn’t let him out, because of possible hate crime. Lisa’s family has been…outspoken about what should happen to him.’

'They want the death penalty.’ Sam spoke with a grim expression, his fingers lacing together on top of the desk. 'Obviously I’m gonna fight with everything I got to prove he’s innocent. I’ve got some help on the Lawrence Police Force, they’re looking into the evidence. Everything is circumstantial, except for DNA they found on Lisa and her best friend. But we’ll go into that later.’

'Okay. You mind if I start taking notes right away?’ You asked, and he shook his head. 'If there is anything you don’t want on public record, just let me know.’

'Aren’t journalists normally slimy and willing to do anything for the story?’ Sam asked, and you smiled widely, shaking your head.

'Not the good ones. I believe in the truth, Mr Winchester. And that’s how I’m gonna get to the top.’

'Please. Call me Sam.’ He sat back, looking a little more relaxed. 'I think Crowley sent the right person for the job.’


	2. Part Two

You’d never been to a prison before, and Kansas City State Penitentiary was the most intimidating place you’d ever laid eyes on. It was a sprawling mass of brown brick buildings, surrounded by thirty foot high fences, topped with razor wire. All along the entrance, guards stood with loaded rifles, and you swallowed as you followed Sam through the parking lot towards the small gate that permitted visitors.

Once through that gate, there was a long fenced walkway, leading to a small hut-type building. There, you and Sam were met by two guards, both armed, and you were instructed to put your belongings into a locker supplied by one of the stern looking officers. Sam smiled reassuringly as he put his briefcase inside, taking out a few pages of notes. The guard checked these, and your notebook and pen, before allowing you through the next door.

The corridor leading to the visitors centre was dark a gloomy, barred windows on every side, and you briefly wondered exactly what kind of people they kept in here. Without even thinking, you pressed into Sam’s side, earning a look from him that was half-amusement and half-concern.

‘It’s okay. Dean’s not a bad guy. He’s just in a bad place.’ He grimaced. ‘Literally.’

You nodded, still a little overwhelmed. It didn’t help that the stench of the place was making your stomach churn uncomfortably - there was a mix of Alpha, Omega and Beta in here, all the different scents mixing together with the fear, anger and despair laced throughout. Sam’s scent pushed through those, comforting and warm, and you focused on that, clutching your notebook and pen to your chest.

The hallway opened up  into a small room via a nasty looking steel door. There were six booths, all empty bar one, where an older woman sat, crying into a handkerchief as she pressed her hand to the glass. On the other side sat a tall bald man, who was on the bigger side of chubby, his body covered head to toe in threatening looking tattoos. Surprisingly, he was crying too, holding his hand against the lady’s through the glass, whispering “I’m so sorry, Mom” over and over.

Sam tugged gently on your arm, leading you to the far end of the room, and the booth at the end. You perched delicately on the seat, dragging your eyes over the random pieces of graffiti and the general uncleanliness of the entire place. There was even dried blood on the floor and the shudder you gave drew Sam’s attention.

‘It’s fine, Y/N.’ He smiled again, but you could see the worry and uncertainty in his face.

A loud bang sounded as the guards brought someone through the huge door on the other side of the booths. A man only a few inches shorter than Sam, wearing an orange jumpsuit and cuffs, dragged his feet across the floor, finding himself roughly shoved into the seat opposite you and the lawyer.

‘Dean.’ Sam breathed.. You stared, astounded by the bruising on his face - one eye was almost swollen shut, and his lip was split, the blood fresh around the injury. He smiled despite the state of himself, a slight wince crossing his face from the split lip, and folded his arms across the slim counter. You noticed then that his fingers were poorly wrapped and possibly broken.

‘Hey, baby brother.’

‘Jesus, Dean. What happened to you?’ Sam looked appalled at the state of him.

‘I suggested to a larger guy that donuts weren’t love. He didn’t take kindly to my friendly advice.’ The smirk on his face didn’t match the look in his green eyes, or what you could see of them.

‘Dean, you need to stay out of trouble.’

Dean shrugged. ‘Trouble seems to be finding me. Someone wants me quiet, Sammy.’ His eyes found you and he frowned. ‘Who’s this?’

‘This is Y/N. She’s our liaison with the Kansas City Tribunal. I’m trying to keep control of what’s going into the media.’ Sam passed a piece of paper underneath the gap at the bottom of the thick screen. ‘Don’t worry, if there’s anything we don’t want on the record, Y/N is gonna make sure it doesn’t see the light of day.’

‘That true?’ Dean asked, narrowing his one good eye in your direction, his nostrils flaring. You nodded quickly, feeling a little intimidated by the man, despite the inch thick glass between you. He was pretty scary, nothing like his brother. He sniffed the air, before snapping his head to Sam. ‘You got an Omega reporter?’

‘There a problem with that?’ You said, suddenly, a little pissed at his outburst.

Dean chuckled. ‘No. Not at all, sweetheart. Just surprised they let someone like you in somewhere like this.’

You shrugged, as Sam cleared his throat. ‘We need to talk Dean. I gotta make sure what you’ve said is what they’ve got on the court statement. So, we’re gonna have to rehash it. You okay with that?’ His brother nodded, but he didn’t look very comfortable with what Sam was requesting. ‘Right. Start from the beginning.’ Sam nudged you, and you started to take notes.

‘I came home from work at six, like I always did. Ben had soccer practice, so I was expecting him to be home shortly after me. I thought Lisa would be alone, like she always is, either watching one of those dorky cooking shows or -’

‘Drifting, Dean.’ Sam warned.

‘Right, yeah.’ Dean coughed, wincing at something. You frowned, and Sam nodded at you, so you wrote a quick note that Dean was in pain from injuries sustained in an attack on the inside. You’d already agreed to show Sam the finished article before it was sent it to editing. Dean sat up a little straight, starting to talk again.

‘I got home at six. Opened the door, dropped my bag on the floor. Kicked my boots off, and walked into the kitchen. I didn’t see anything missing, or out of place. Called for Lisa, and she didn’t answer. Headed into the den, which is where I found Hannah. I freaked out, because there was a lot of blood, and I touched her, tried to wake her up.’

‘They found your prints on her body, around the wound.’ Sam said, keeping his voice neutral.

‘I was trying to find a pulse. But she was…she was still warm.’ Dean swallowed thickly, and you felt bad for him, seeing how uncomfortable he was. No one was this good an actor.

‘What did you do then?’

‘I was screaming for Lisa. I ran up to the bedroom, and I found her, on the bed, a knife next to her. I picked it up, I know I shouldn’t have, but I was in shock. She was wearing her favourite nightgown, the blue silk one I got her for our first Christmas.’ Tears were shining in his green eyes as he spoke. ‘I shook her, I was desperate, I couldn’t believe it was real.’

Sam glanced over at you, seeing your hand working to get the notes down. ‘What did you do then, Dean?’

‘I called 911. But I hung up.’

‘Why?’

Dean put one cuffed hand on his forehead. ‘Because Ben came home, and found me with his mom. I…I had her blood on me.’ He sucked in a lungful of air. ‘Dude, if they’re gonna go through this in court, I’m gonna flake. I feel sick thinking about it.’

‘Dean, it’s okay.’ Sam assured. ‘I’m gonna be there, remember?’

‘Her blood was warm…it was on my hands, and I couldn’t…I still can’t…’ He gagged, dropping his head to the desk. Sam didn’t speak for a few moments, looking over at you. Your eyes were focused on his brother, concern spread across your expression.

‘Give him a few.’ He whispered, his own complexion paling.

‘I loved her.’ Dean whimpered, his face pressed into his arms. ‘I couldn’t have killed her, Sammy.’

‘But you knew about the affair with Michael.’ Sam said, just as Dean shook his head. ‘Dean, they’re gonna ask you this stuff in court. They’re gonna pressure you, make you act angry, make you squirm. You’re gonna have to suck it up.’

‘Suck it up? Dean spat, his head rearing up. ‘Someone killed my fucking fiancee, but I’m gonna have to _suck it up_?’ He shook his head. ‘This is wrong, Sam. I didn’t do this. I didn’t murder three people, I wouldn’t -’

‘Look, I know that.’ Sam said, leaning forward. ‘Mom and Dad know that.’

‘Lisa’s family doesn’t. They’re blaming me without even speaking to me. Michael’s family said I was a jealous Alpha, that I’m crazy. He was the one screwing my girlfriend, man.’

Sam’s mouth set into a thin line. ‘You’re getting out of here, Dean. I’m gonna do whatever I can, you know that. You just gotta stay strong. We’ll find who killed Lisa, and get justice for her, and you.’

A loud alarm went off, and you jumped in shock. The guards came up behind Dean, handling him roughly as he reached out to his brother.

‘Stay out of trouble!’ Sam called, but his entire body was coiled, like he was ready to throw himself through the window to save his big brother. You reached over, touching his arm gently, and he jerked in surprise, before looking down. The door on the other side slammed, and Dean was gone.

‘You okay?’ You asked, trying to ignore your own wilting courage.

Sam nodded. ‘I’ll be fine once he’s home. Once he’s free.’ He smiled, and stood up. You followed suit, feeling like you were holding your breath until you were outside again in the fresh air. It had started to drizzle a little, and you arched your head upwards, enjoying the feel of the rain on your skin.

‘I wouldn’t survive somewhere like that.’ You said, not looking over at your companion as you savoured the cool air. ‘Enclosed spaces, being trapped…’

‘Dean is tough. He’ll get through this.’ Sam didn’t sound so sure of his own words, but he smiled, placing a hand on your arm. ‘You’ve got enough for the first article, right?’ You nodded in response, finally connecting your eyes with his hazel ones. ‘Well, I don’t know about you but I could use a drink. Feel like joining me?’

It took a few seconds for you to grasp what he’d said. The handsome Alpha was asking you to join him for a drink, and there was a possibility that it was a completely innocent gesture. But you weren’t going to risk it. Keeping this professional was the best way to go, and you weren’t going to play right into Crowley’s hand, no matter how much Sam tempted you.

‘I think I’m gonna go home. Write up the article. I’ve got your email, I can send it over once I’m done and you can check it over.’ You yawned, giving it a little exaggeration for effect. ‘Besides, I’m tired. Could use a decent night’s sleep.’

Sam nodded, smiling fondly. ‘Come on, I’ll drop you home.’

*****

Your legs twisted in the sheets of your bed and you groaned loudly, fingers gripping your pillow tightly. Your breathing was hard and laboured, your skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Eventually, you kicked the sheets off, sitting up in bed, panting as you looked around the small bedroom.

In the doorway, Sam was watching, dressed only in his boxers, the outline of his swollen cock easy to see. You reached out to him, not speaking, and he came closer, standing at the foot of your bed.

‘Touch yourself, Y/N.’ His voice was husky as he gave the order and you nodded, leaning back a little and parting your legs, bare thighs sticky with sweat and slick. Sam palmed his cock as he watched, dark eyes on your exposed cunt. ‘Beautiful little Omega.’

You whimpered, the first touch of your fingers on your sensitive flesh sending electricity straight to your core, and you wasted no time in sinking two fingers into your own body, closing your eyes as you sought out your sweetest spots, raising your knees a little higher to gain better leverage to fuck yourself.

‘That’s it, baby. Wanna see you cum on your fingers.’ Sam’s voice penetrated your fog of arousal, and you arched your back, so close to cumming. You mewled for him as the wave washed over you, and the bed dipped, his weight pressing between your thighs. ‘You want this, Y/N?’ You opened your eyes, seeing him naked between your legs, his cock hard and ready. ‘Want my Alpha knot, pretty Omega?’

‘Yes.’ You couldn’t help the pleading hiss that fell from your lips, just as Sam pushed you down onto the mattress, rubbing the tip of his cock against your slit. ‘Please, Sam. Need it.’

He nodded, his hair brushing against your chest as he licked a stripe along your throat, his hips pushing forward, his cock slipping inside your walls a inch or so. The burn of his entry was half-pleasure, half-pain, his girth more than you’d ever felt before. But you’d known, by the size of his stature, he wasn’t gonna be hiding something small underneath the sharp suits.

‘So perfect, little Omega.’ His voice sent a shudder down your spine as he gave a sharp thrust and pushed the rest of the way inside you, his cockhead bumping against the deepest parts of your body, before he started to slide in and out, your slick providing enough leeway for his movements. ‘So tight around my cock. Gonna pump you full of cum, baby, fill you up with my pups. You want that?’

You nodded, feeling his teeth sink into your neck, welcoming his claim on your body. ‘Sam!’ You cried out, and he grunted, his cock swelling and thrusting, his knot filling you to the brim as you came undone around him -

You woke up as your alarm went off, telling you it was 5am. The sheets were wrapped around your legs, your pillow between your thighs and soaked through with sweat and your juices. Your fist hit the alarm, as you panted heavily, pushing up onto all fours as you realised that it was all a dream.

A really, really intense dream.

Sliding your fingers between your legs, you groaned as you felt your own wetness, circling one finger against your clit gently. It wasn’t going to take much at all after that dream, and within seconds, you were crying your release into the mattress, Sam’s name on your lips.

Gathering your wits, you slowly climbed from the bed, rolling sickness in your stomach. Of course this would happen now. It was early and inconvenient as hell, but there wasn’t anything you could do.

Being in heat whilst surrounded by Alpha was going to _suck_.


	3. Part Three

The second you stepped into Sam’s office the next morning, he knew. His head whipped up as you slipped through the door, your stomach churning at the rich scent of Alpha in the room. Quietly, you sat down, clenching your thighs together as you swallowed down a whimper. Ideally, you’d have liked a few hours this morning to let your suppressants kick in, but if you were going to fight for your dream, you had to put the consequences of your hormones aside.

‘You okay?’ Sam asked, eyeing you warily. His nostrils flared, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. You felt a flare of guilt, knowing this wouldn’t be easy for him either.

‘I’ll be fine.’ You gave him a tight smile, and he nodded, running a hand through his long hair. ‘Let’s get started, yeah?’

‘I’m just looking over some witness reports. There isn’t much.’ He sighed, passing over the statement Ben had given. It was short and concise - all he’d seen was Dean with his mother, and a lot of blood.

‘Poor kid. Seeing your mom like that. Must be pretty scary for him.’ You scanned the report, before Sam passed over another. ‘So there’s no one to corroborate Dean’s whereabouts between three and six?’

Sam shook his head. ‘No. He was at work at one of his garages, but no customers, no cameras, and no logs. I’ve told him to update his equipment, but…he likes to run a low key operation.’

‘Wait, _one_ of his garages?’ You frowned. ‘He has more than the one?’

‘Dean owns one of the most successful garage chains in Kansas.’ Sam seemed a little proud of that fact. ‘He built it up from the one garage with our dad.’

‘I thought you said he couldn’t afford decent representation.’

‘He can’t. Dean has the lowest prices in Kansas for a reason. And he takes on kids from rough areas, trains them to be mechanics. He never had a need for loads of money. At least, not until Lisa came along.’ Sam sighed. ‘He’s a good guy. But everyone is so quick to believe he’s a demon or something.’

‘Well, hopefully my article will lift a little of that Alpha stigma he’s been assigned.’ You smiled, resisting the urge to reach across the table and take his hand. You wanted to comfort him, but the remnants of your dream last night came running back into your mind and you drew back a little, biting your lip to try and ignore the arousal pounding through your core.

‘I really liked it. You’re amazing with words.’ Sam said, his voice quiet. ‘I think you’re gonna be a real help.’

You smiled over at him, before picking up another police report. ‘So the police have interviewed all known rivals and enemies. Dean didn’t really have a lot though, right? Aside from this guy, Alastair?’

‘Alastair was his main competitor. He’s a money grabbing weasel, and he’s always tried to poach Dean’s customers. No love lost there, but Alastair has a solid alibi, and while he’s been investigated before, he has no convictions and a clean criminal record.’ Sam scowled down at the paperwork. ‘Friends in high places.’

‘Right.’ You shuffled through more papers, before bending to pull out your notebook. Sam stood up, retrieving another file from the cabinet next to his desk. ‘What about this guy? The one Lisa was having the affair with.’

‘Wounds weren’t self inflicted.’ Sam sighed, retaking his seat. ‘My first thought was that Michael had killed Hannah and Lisa, before taking his own life, but the coroner came back with conclusive results. Same knife used on all three victims, and the angle of the wounds were inflicted by a third party. Lisa died first, Michael second, but later, and Hannah was killed last. Looks like she may have disturbed the murderer.’

‘And they’re claiming jealousy as the motive?’ You looked up, seeing his nod in the affirmative. ‘So, Dean comes home, finds Lisa with Michael -’

‘Dean knew before.’

‘Huh?’

‘He knew about a week before. That’s why he’s down for premeditated, not spur of the moment. He confessed he’d known about the affair for a few days, and he was planning on leaving Lisa. He just wasn’t sure how. He provided everything for her and Ben.’

‘Wow. And she cheats on him?’ You blinked down at the paperwork. ‘Bit of a bitch then.’ Sam snickered, and you blushed. ‘Sorry. Shouldn’t speak ill of the dead.’

‘It’s fine. Confidential space right here.’

‘So Dean gives this woman everything, and she repays him by sleeping with another man. I mean, I don’t condone murder, but I can at least understand anger at that. After seeing Dean in that…that place…’ You shuddered. ‘I know he didn’t do it, Sam. Anyone who is that hurt, in that much pain…he really loved her.’ Sam didn’t say anything as you took a deep breath and exhaled. ‘He must be devastated that his life has been torn apart like this.’

‘That’s why I’m trying to help. He’s lost his fiancee, his home, his freedom and even Ben.’

‘Ben wasn’t his, right?’ You asked, and Sam shook his head.

‘No. Ben was from a previous relationship. Dean…Dean never wanted kids. Not any more. Lisa was happy with that.’

‘An Omega happy with not having any more pups?’ You frowned as Sam looked up at you in confusion. ‘That’s -’

‘Lisa was a Beta. Not an Omega.’ He looked a little pale. ‘Dean lost his Omega when he was younger. Car accident. They didn’t even get a year together.’ You sat back in your seat, an overwhelming feeling of pity sinking low into your chest. Sam gave a sad smile. ‘Dean never got it easy. Took him years to get over it.’

‘What about you?’ You asked, the question hesitant.

Sam raised an eyebrow. ‘I guess…I was there. I didn’t really know her all that well, I was still a teenager and Dean had already moved out -’

‘No.’ You interrupted, shaking your head. ‘I meant, what about you, as in, don’t you have an Omega?’ He went silent for a second, his eyes focused on you as you practically shivered in your seat. One half of you wanted to know he was off limits - that would be easier. Especially if you had to work in close proximity to him.

The other half wanted to jump him on his desk.

‘No, I, er, don’t.’ He seemed a little embarrassed. ‘I dated someone, a Beta, back in college, but the relationship kinda went up in flames. I was more focused on my career than anything. I suppose, I never really made time.’ You opened your mouth, ready to ask why, to ask a thousand questions, but you snapped it shut again, realising that you were getting way out into the depths of non-professional.

Silence descended over the office as you went through the police reports, feeling a little sick as you saw the grisly crime scene photos. Lisa and Hannah had both been killed with a single slit to the throat, leading to an excessive amount of blood. Michael, however, was found in the bathtub, with twenty six stab wounds, and his throat slit. He appeared to have been stabbed once in the heart, which was the fatal blow, but the killer had carried on afterwards, using aggressive blows to cause postmortem hemorrhaging.

Without even realising it, the minutes ticked by, and when Sam stood up to stretch his legs, you jumped in surprise. He smiled at you, gesturing to the large digital clock on his wall. ‘Lunch?’

‘Sounds good to me.’ You replied. ‘My favourite coffee shop is literally a block away. I’m craving a hot chocolate.’ You noted that your suppressants had started their work, tampering down your scent and the unbearable arousal from this morning had dissipated. Sam seemed a little more comfortable too, and you were quite glad of that.

‘Hey, I’m thinking I might drive out to Lawrence this afternoon. You wanna come with me? I’ll introduce you to my family, and you can see for your article how nice and normal we are.’

You nodded, smiling. ‘That sounds like a good idea.’

‘We’ll get you off page four, too. The more support we can get for Dean, the better.’ Sam opened his office door for you, and you ducked your head as you walked past.

An entire hour in the car, with his scent around you was going to be hard.

*****

‘Sammy!’ The sound of his name had him turning as he climbed from the car, grinning widely at the blonde haired woman on the front porch of the house he’d pulled up to. ‘Oh my god, it is so good to see you.’ The woman rushed down, enveloping him in a tight hug, as you left the passenger seat, raising an eyebrow. Sam was bright red, and only got redder as she kissed him on the cheek.

‘Hey, Mom.’ He said, looking down.

‘And who’s this?’ She asked, looking excited. ‘Don’t tell me you’re bringing a girl home.’

‘No!’ He exclaimed, and you faltered a little, trying not to be offended. ‘I mean, no, she’s…this is Y/N. She’s writing for the Kansas City Tribunal. Get Dean some good publicity.’

The blonde haired lady turned to you, smiling widely as she rounded the car. ‘I’m Mary Winchester. It’s nice to meet you, Y/N.’

‘Thanks.’ You took her offered hand and shook it, trying not to appear too timid. The woman was an Omega, but she seemed like she was fierce where it came to her boys. ‘Sam thought it might be a good idea to see where he and Dean grew up.’

‘Of course!’ Mary said. ‘Come inside, I’ll make some tea. Your father isn’t home yet, Sam. He’s having to run the garages in Dean’s absence, and there’s been some trouble.’ She led the way up into the house as Sam followed, placing his hand on the small of your back in reassurance.

‘She’s fine, stop worrying.’ He whispered and you smiled nervously.

‘She seems like a scary momma bear.’ You replied, and Sam snorted, earning his mother’s attention as he stepped through the front door into the house, closing it behind you. She arched a perfect eyebrow at her son, before heading toward the kitchen. You glared at Sam and followed his mom, the Alpha close on your heels.

‘Have you been up to see him?’ Mary asked, busying herself around the kitchen. ‘Your father won’t let me go. I spoke to him on the phone a couple of nights ago, but they don’t let them have very long.’

‘I saw him yesterday.’ Sam replied, taking a seat at the kitchen island. You followed his direction, pulling out your notepad, although you didn’t feel like you wanted to take notes. ‘He’s…he’s been fighting.’ Mary sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging as she stood by the kettle. ‘I think it’s defensive mostly. Sooner I get him out of there, the better.’

‘I still can’t believe they refused bail. Even house arrest. I would have kept him here.’ She turned, biting her bottom lip. ‘But of course, they can’t trust an Omega to hold back an Alpha. Even if said Alpha is my son, and who wouldn’t dare go against what I tell him.’

‘He went against you to date Lisa.’

Mary’s nose turned up. ‘Yes, well, I never liked the girl. I don’t wish to speak ill of the dead, but…well. She didn’t deserve him. And that poor boy, left with that family.’

‘Family?’ You asked, and Sam nodded.

‘Ben was put into their care. It’s due process, with Dean not being his real father. But Lisa’s family are -’

‘A bunch of loud mouthed hoodlums with attitude problems.’ Mary interjected, and Sam gave her a withered glare before looking back to you.

‘They’re pretty outspoken.’

‘Outspoken?’ Mary’s eyes widened. ‘Sam, they called your brother a wife-beater! Said he’d been trying to control Lisa through fear and beatings. Like Dean would _ever_ lay a hand on a woman like that.’

‘Mom, we know that. Lisa’s family is upset. They want justice.’

‘Well, so do I. My son has been taken away from me, accused of something he didn’t do. And they _know_ he didn’t do it.’ She looked over at you. ‘My Dean is a sweet little angel. If you’d seen him when he was little; oh, those big green eyes and freckles. He doted on Sammy, he’s nothing but loyal. When he turned up on my doorstep crying because he’d found out about Lisa and Michael, I was ready to go over and gut the bitch myself.’

‘Mom!’ Sam yelped, and you covered your mouth as he glanced at you in distress. ‘That’s off the record.’

‘Hell, she can print it if she wants. Lisa Braeden was a trollop.’ Mary shrugged and you couldn’t help yourself - the laughter escaped you. She smiled, pointing at you. ‘See, she agrees with me. She’s only been involved five minutes, and she knows _exactly_ what I’m talking about.’

‘That’s not the point, Mom. We’re supposed to be fighting for Dean’s innocence, not pointing fingers.’ Sam rolled his eyes, and Mary made a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat.

‘Well, you should look into that Alastair. Nasty piece of work he is. Threatened John a few days ago. Of course, John ran him off.’ She poured out the tea, hearing the front door open. ‘Here he is now, he’ll tell you.’

You turned at the sound of heavy work boots, seeing a dark haired man, slightly shorter than Sam, walk through the door to the kitchen. He smiled at his wife, leaning over to kiss her. He looked exhausted.

‘Hey Dad.’

‘Good to see you, Sam.’ John Winchester’s eyes slid over to you. ‘And he’s bringing Omega girls home? This is new.’

You shook your head, almost feeling yourself fold in at the second Alpha in the room. ‘I’m Y/N. A journalist with the Kansas City Tribunal. I’m writing the articles covering the case.’

John looked at you with narrowed and suspicious eyes. ‘Right. A journalist.’

Sam cleared his throat. ‘It’s okay, Dad. She’s good and she’s happy for me to check the articles before they go to print. We’re trying to get support for Dean - she knows he’s innocent, just like we do.’

‘I’m going up to see him tomorrow morning.’ John said, dismissing you. You looked down, just as Mary passed you a cup of tea, giving you a reassuring smile as she took a seat on the stool next to you. She leaned in and whispered in your direction as John kept talking to Sam.

‘Don’t worry about him. His bark is worse than his bite.’

You smiled, feeling a little more relaxed with the other Omega present. While she’d scared you at first, you knew all her spit and brimstone was aimed in one direction - at whoever had dared attack her family.

Two hours passed easily in the company of the Winchester family, and Mary took great delight in showing off photos of her boys, telling you tales of when they were younger. She dropped more hints than she needed to about Sam being single and apparently “ready to mingle”, which lead to a lot of looks from Sam. You weren’t sure whether it was panic or annoyance, but either way, you found it funny.

Eventually, he bid his parents farewell, bundling you back into the car with a notebook full of family history, stories of Dean’s contributions to the community, and the family’s statement on the murders - minus Mary’s trollop comments. She’d also given you her number, and Sam had been mortified by that development.

‘What? I don’t have a lot of girlfriends any more, Sam!’ That had been her defense when Sam had objected and Mary’s wicked grin stayed with you as he pulled the car away from the house.

‘I’m really sorry about that.’ He mumbled and you smiled, shaking your head.

‘It was fine. Your parents are really nice. You’re lucky. You and Dean.’

Sam exhaled sharply, a smile tugging at his lips. ‘What about you? Do your parents live around here?’

‘No. My mom lives in Ohio. My dad…I don’t know where he is. Mom says he was just an Alpha that didn’t stick around.’ You leaned forward as Sam drove through the town. ‘Hey can we stop somewhere quickly? I need chocolate.’ You blushed as Sam chuckled. ‘Sorry, it’s a comfort thing.’

‘Not a problem. There’s a gas station up ahead, we’ll stop there.’ He kept driving for a few more minutes, before pulling into the Lawrence Gas’n’Sip, climbing from the car. ‘May as well get some gas while we’re here. You go on ahead.’ You nodded, heading into the store, almost colliding with a dark haired woman on your way in. She swore at you and you ducked away, too tired to deal with rude people.

When you emerged a few moments later, shouting caught your attention, and you shoved the Butterfinger in your pocket, walking quickly back over to Sam. The woman who’d almost knocked you over was shouting at him, hurling abuse in his direction.

‘I can’t believe you’d show your face in town, Winchester. I mean, your brother is facing the death penalty for triple homicide, and you think we’re just gonna let you sit back and relax on it?’ She waved her arms, and you kept back, your eyes connecting with Sam’s as he shook his head slightly. ‘I’m gonna make sure your family knows exactly who that worthless brother of yours is.’

‘Laura!’ Another voice caught the dark haired woman’s attention, and you saw a grey haired older gentleman walking across. ‘Now is not the time.’ He slipped his hand around Laura’s arm, giving Sam a glare. ‘We’ll get our justice in court.’

‘Sam?’ You asked, keeping your voice down. Laura and the older man turned in your direction as Sam motioned for you to get in the car.

‘Come on, Y/N. Let’s get out of here.’

‘Oh look, another Omega. Watch out, sweetheart. Those boys like a good piece to batter around.’ Sam’s jaw clenched as you scowled at the woman, before scurrying past to climb into the passenger side of Sam’s car. You watched out the window as the man dragged the dark haired woman away, speaking to her quietly, all the while glaring back at you and the Alpha beside you. Sam sped out of the gas station, his expression grim and knuckles white on the steering wheel.

‘Who was that?’ You asked, timidly.

‘That was Laura Braeden. Lisa’s sister.’ He replied, not looking at you. Waves of anger were coming off of him, and you shivered despite knowing it wasn’t directed at you. ‘She’s…she wasn’t Dean’s biggest fan. And she’s got a big mouth.’

‘She seemed like a delight.’ You said, sarcastically, and Sam visibly relaxed, chuckling as he glanced over at you.

‘Come on. Let’s get home. And this time, I’m not taking no for an answer. We’re going for a drink.’


	4. Part Four

‘What are you having?’ Sam asked, as you glanced around nervously at the busy venue. Scents overwhelmed you, and you pressed into his side unconsciously, soaking up the warm and comforting scent he emitted. ‘Y/N?’

You looked up at him, smiling, trying to convey a relaxed attitude, but he could tell you weren’t entirely comfortable. ‘I’ll just have a coke.’

‘You sure?’ He frowned.

‘I don’t drink.’ You replied and he smiled, ordering a coke for you and a beer for himself. ‘Is this a regular place for you?’ You flinched as someone dropped a glass and a cheer went up. Sam chuckled, placing a hand on your shoulder to comfort you.

‘Sorry. I know it can be loud in here. I guess I didn’t think - your senses are a little heightened, huh?’ You blushed, looking anywhere but at him, and he smile reassuringly. ‘I’m not gonna judge. Can’t help your biology. We can go somewhere else, if you’d like.’

With a shake of your head, you pressed into his side again. ‘It’s okay. I can cope for one drink.’ Sam brightened, picking up your coke and sliding a bill across the counter to the bartender as he handed you your drink. ‘Thank you.’

‘Let’s find a booth.’ Sam suggested, keeping you close to him as he picked up his beer and beelined for a booth tucked away in the corner. As you passed by a group of rowdy males, one of them caught your scent and wolf-whistled. You scowled, seeing Sam pick up on the noise and turn with a face like thunder, but before he could say anything, you parted from his side, rounding on the culprit.

‘What the hell was that?’ You asked, and the amused Alpha male grinned.

‘Just showin’ my appreciation, sweetheart. You’re walking around smellin’ like a candy store.’

You scoffed. ‘And I should, what? Be happy that you objectify me? I’m a person, not a slab of meat.’ The Alpha had the good grace to look a little taken aback as other people were now glaring at him. He opened his mouth to talk, but you were nowhere near done. ‘Don’t give me excuses. You’re an Alpha, big whoop. Bet you got an Omega in the family though. Sister? Mom? Grandma?’ He nodded, his cheeks bright red. ‘Would you whistle at her?’ A shake of his head as he shrank into his seat. ‘Well then don’t whistle at me. Just because I happen to have a genetic structure that makes me smell good to you, doesn’t mean you get to make me feel like that. You don’t go whistling at a ham that smells nice, do you? Or are you actually a dog?’ He looked panicked now, and everyone in the bar was staring, including Sam, but you were too pissed to care. ‘Next time you fancy whistling at some poor girl who takes your fancy, do your pathetic little knot a favour and don’t bother.’

You turned away, dismissing him as Sam stared at you in awe. Other women clapped and gave you a thumbs up, as the formerly posturing Alpha ducked his head in the wake of his jeering comrades.

‘You…are…’

‘I know, I know, I’m embarrassing.’ You waved Sam off, sliding into the booth where you could hide your bright red cheeks from the rest of the bar. ‘I get it all the time. Everyone hates an outspoken Omega, blah, blah, blah.’

‘No!’ Sam exclaimed, sitting opposite you. ‘Fuck, that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. You totally shut him down.’

You eyed him cautiously. ‘Huh.’

‘What?’ The lawyer asked, sipping at his beer.

‘People don’t normally commend me for being loud and telling people what I think.’

Sam laughed, shaking his head as he licked the white beer foam from his top lip. The act was far more sensuous than he probably intended it to be, and you clenched your thighs together. ‘You’re amazing, you know that?’ You blushed, looking down, and Sam backtracked, thinking he’d made you uncomfortable. ‘I mean, like, as a person. You’re interesting, and driven, and…now I’m embarrassing myself.’ He chuckled. ‘I’m sorry. I’m not great at talking to women.’

‘Really?’ You raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on your lips. ‘You’re drop dead gorgeous. Don’t women just…like fling themselves at you?’

‘Ha!’ He snorted, leaning forward. ‘No. Not me. I was a bit of a geek growing up. Dean says I got the wrong genes.’ He smiled. ‘He’ll probably think the same of you, when he gets to know you.’ Your smile widened, as you noted his positive attitude towards getting Dean out of prison. It was clear to you that the man was innocent - he didn’t fit the profile.

‘I’d better get home soon, Sam.’ You said, regretting that it had to be said. ‘I’ve gotta write that article, and I need to prepare my notes for court on Monday. I know you’ve got work to do too.’

He nodded, sighing reluctantly. ‘Let’s finish these drinks, and I’ll take you home.’

*****

Driving through town on a busy social night was difficult, but Sam managed it, dodging taxi cabs and drunk people wandering into the road. You relaxed in the passenger seat, watching the night life pass you by, catching every single little glance that Sam sent your way. As the roads cleared, coming into more residential areas, he stopped being so focused on the road.

‘You’re quiet.’ He said, looking over at you, his eyes lingering on your profile.

‘Just tired.’ You replied, smiling. ‘Sorry, I’m not the best company.’ Your mind supplied the end to that sentence, being that you were always grumpy when your heat came around. It was probably something to do with the intense and constant arousal, and being on edge. The suppressants did nothing for that - they just dampened your scent and the pain.

‘It’s okay.’ He grinned, looking back to the road. ‘You’re down here, right?’

You nodded, frowning. ‘I don’t remember giving you my address. I mean, I told you where I lived vaguely, but -’

‘I’m a lawyer, Y/N.’ Sam blushed. ‘I can pretty much find out anything that’s on public record.’

‘Background check, huh?’ It was becoming easier to read him, and he nodded, looking a little embarrassed. ‘It’s okay. I’ve done them before, usually on people I’m writing articles about.’

‘Did you do one on me and Dean?’ He asked, his knuckles tightening around the wheel and you looked at him. ‘Right, of course you did. Would be stupid not to really. So, er -’

You grinned, placing a hand on his leg and trying not to baulk at the increasing pressure between your thighs. ‘Don’t worry, Sam. Your secret B+E is safe with me. You were what, twelve?’ He laughed nervously. ‘Caught by your best friends Dad. I’m assuming the night in the cells was to teach you a lesson?’

Sam shook his head. ‘Nah. I was only in there an hour. And Brady had stolen my gameboy, I was just getting it back. And I didn’t “break in”.’ He paused. ‘I slipped through the cat flap.’ At your surprised look, he shrugged. ‘I was a skinny kid.’

‘Well, you definitely filled out.’ You purred, not even thinking the words through. Reeling backwards, you slapped a hand over your mouth, looking shocked at your own behaviour. ‘Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to sound so -’ Your cheeks flushed bright red, and Sam laughed loudly, turning the vehicle down your street.

‘Don’t apologise. It was…kinda cute.’

You sank back into the seat, trying to disappear into the fabric as he pulled into the driveway of your apartment complex. He turned the engine off, and climbed out, heading around to your side to open the door for you. His large hand appeared in your line of sight, and you took it, shivering.

Tired feet were not on your side and you tripped on the asphalt as you climbed from the car, landing against Sam’s chest. His arms folded around you instinctively to stop you taking him down, and you gasped at the contact, closing your eyes. A mantra went through your mind, telling you to keep it professional, to ignore the overwhelming scent flooding your senses.

Sam groaned a little as he shifted you back onto your feet, but he held you close, his breath hot against your face as he looked down at you. ‘Open your eyes, Y/N.’ He whispered, and for a split second, you resisted the request, desperate not to give in. ‘Please.’

Slowly, you cracked your eyes open, looking up into his earnest hazel gaze, drawing a sharp breath at the desire you saw there. It only reflected the need you felt, and with his hard body pressed against yours, it was difficult to resist.

‘I know you wanna keep this professional.’ He kept his voice low, but his hands were moving up your back, coming to cup your face. ‘But I gotta -’ The sentence trailed off as he crushed his mouth to yours, his lips soft and warm and inviting and your control slipped. You clung to him like he was water in a desert, drinking him in, savouring the taste of his lips. Sam pushed his tongue into your mouth, thrusting it as you felt his hips move a little against your belly, and you moaned loudly.

Realisation of what you were doing and where it would lead set in, and you broke away, one hand pressed against your kiss swollen lips.

‘Sam, we can’t.’

He stared at you, crestfallen, before nodding and scrubbing a hand over his face. ‘I know. Shit, I’m sorry. It’s just…your scent has been driving me crazy all day. I can’t…I just had to -’

‘It’s okay.’ You soothed, but you kept your distance, not trusting yourself to fight against the urge to touch him. ‘I’d better - I should go.’ Your hands shook as you grabbed your bag from the passenger seat and Sam stepped around you to shut the door. Without looking back at him, you dashed into the complex, not stopping until you were the other side of your front door.

Sam stood outside for a few minutes, until the light came on in your apartment. With a heavy sigh, he turned away, climbing into his car and leaving. You watched from the window, worrying at your bottom lip with your teeth, wondering how on earth you were going to face him on Monday morning.

*****

Hey. It’s Sam. Wanted to say sorry for last night. I didn’t mean to upset you.

The little purple light at the top of your phone flashed, and you picked it up, reading the message. A smile crawled across your lips, and you stretched, dropping the phone to your pillow with the intent of answering it after you’d gotten yourself out of the covers. Dragging yourself from your warm little nest, you headed for the bathroom, relieving yourself and brushing your teeth.

It was nearly ten am, and you’d needed the long sleep. The dull ache in your belly hadn’t eased, despite the aspirin you’d swallowed down with your suppressants last night. And the text message had only brought back the memory of Sam’s kiss, and the dreams you’d been having all night.

You hesitated as you picked the phone up, wondering how to reply. It wasn’t like you could just reply with “okay” and leave it at that. Letting your fingers glide over the screen, you typed out a reply.

You didn’t upset me. It was nice.

Leaving the phone on your bedside table, you walked towards your closet, pulling out a simple t-shirt and jeans combination. Saturday was normally a day you’d use to catch up on work, and today was no exception - you had a lot of work to look over before the case.

Your phone light blinked again, and you rushed to pick it up, feeling butterflies in your stomach. It was almost like you were having a first crush or something but you couldn’t deny the way Sam Winchester made you feel.

Nice? I’ll aim for amazing next time *smiley face*

A blush coloured your cheeks as you sat down on the bed, still in your pyjamas, the clothes you’d picked out abandoned at the end of the bed.

I don’t think you’ll have any trouble.

You kept the reply short, biting at your lip and holding the phone in your hand, waiting for his reply. When none came after a minute or so, you dropped the phone onto the bed and stood up, pulling your pyjama top over your head and throwing it into the laundry basket. The pants went next, and you walked around your bedroom, enjoying the cool air on your overheated skin. Glancing at the phone, your heart sank when the light remained stubbornly off, and you turned your attention to your underwear draw, rifling through it to find some comfortable cotton underwear. Dropping your selections onto the pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed, you picked the phone up, seeing two messages this time.

I know you wanna keep this professional, but I can’t stop thinking about you. And it’s not just the Omega thing. You’re smart and beautiful, funny and fierce. I know I’m being too forward but I can’t help it.

Sorry.

A flush caught your cheeks, and you sank back into the bed, laying down with the phone in your hands. Your heart rate was picking up, the feel of Sam’s lips still fresh on yours.

I can’t stop thinking about you either.

The message wasn’t what you wanted to say really. You wanted to tell him that you wanted him, that you needed him. His scent invaded every single one of your senses and you felt like you could drown in him and never breathe anything else. Sam Winchester was yours, you were sure of it, despite claiming to never believe in all that soulmate crap. Even though your entire future depended on this job, on being the best, for repeated seconds, you contemplated throwing it all away just for him.

What do we do?

You chewed on the inside of your cheek, unsure how to reply to his question. There was no way you could be involved with him on this case - you’d never had an Alpha as a lover, and you knew that it would be distracting as hell. It wasn’t just your career on the line. His careers, Dean’s freedom; it all hedged on the both of you controlling yourselves.

Can we meet? Maybe lunch? To talk.

Holding your breath, you watched the little tick appear beside your message, indicating it had sent. Your lungs burned as you waited for his reply, and finally, the blinking light answered your prayers.

6th and Main. There’s a cafe. Give me an hour?

You exhaled hard, clutching the phone to your bare chest before holding it up and replying.

See you then.

Abandoning your phone, you lay prone on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. You had an hour to prepare yourself, to try and temper the increasing throb between your legs. But masturbating wasn’t going to help - your scent would only be that much more potent to Sam. Rolling onto your front, you pulled open the bedside drawer, fumbling around for your suppressants.

Two of these, and twenty minutes, and you’d be able to function properly without the haze of arousal that had been clouding you.

*****

Crossing over to the other side of the road, you spotted Sam before he saw you. He was sat outside the cafe, a cup of coffee already in front of him, and he stuck out like a nervously sore thumb. It didn’t help he was so big anyway, but the anxiety pouring off of him was out of place for an Alpha. He was dressed in simple jeans and a tee-shirt/overshirt combination, and it was a stark difference to his usual suit and tie.

‘Hey.’ You smiled, and Sam almost jumped out of his seat, the sudden movement startling a little old lady sat behind him, and knocking his coffee so it spilled onto the table. His display of clumsiness had you giggling, as the old lady tutting and Sam gave an apologetic smile.

‘Sorry. I was…I was somewhere else.’

‘Lost in thought?’ You asked, and he grinned sheepishly, gesturing to the seat opposite his. You took it, watching as a waitress walked out to take your order.

‘Something like that.’

‘What can I get you?’ The waitress asked, swooping in on Sam’s spilt coffee whilst she awaited your answer.

‘Just a latte.’ You smiled, and she nodded, before moving on to the next table. ‘So. This is…’

Sam cleared his throat. ‘Public.’ He lowered his voice. ‘I almost asked if I could come to your place, but…I’m not sure I’d be able to behave myself with no one else around.’ His lips pulled upwards in a shy grin. ‘You’re pretty hard to resist.’

‘There’s no need for flattery, Sam.’ You blushed, looking down at your hands in your lap.

‘I’m not flattering you.’ He replied, leaning forward. ‘I didn’t wanna make you feel…uncomfortable. I know you wanted to keep this professional and I’m not exactly helping.’

Shrugging, you levelled your gaze with his. ‘You don’t make me uncomfortable. My biology makes me uncomfortable. I’m just…’ A sigh left your lips as you glanced away briefly. ‘I never wanted the whole Omega package. I want to be one of the top journalists in the country. I wanna make something of myself - prove myself. And I know you want the same for your career.’ He nodded in agreement, just as the waitress brought your latte to the table. You ceased talking until she’d left, aside from thanking her quietly. ‘Crowley - my editor - is trying to prove a point. He’s trying to show that Omega’s can’t be normal people. He’s one of those old school jerks -’

‘Wait, isn’t that against employment laws, to put an Omega at risk like that?’

‘I’m not at risk.’ You frowned. ‘Not in any way.’ Your fingers slid around the warm drink in front of you as you glared at him. ‘I’m attracted to you, Sam, I’m not gonna deny that. But I’m not gonna put my entire future at risk because my body is telling me I need an Alpha knot.’ You didn’t realise how loud your voice had gotten until the little old lady spat out her tea and Sam chuckled.

‘I can see that.’ He grinned. ‘I wasn’t suggesting you put your future on the line, Y/N.’ He sipped at his coffee. ‘I was merely suggesting that we maybe…keep things simple. Nothing in person. We don’t spend time alone together. But I wouldn’t mind…if communication was unconventional. Texts messages. Phone calls.’ He raised an eyebrow. ‘Of course, nothing that you don’t agree too.’

‘It’s not just my future, Sam. We lose control of this, and it’s your future - and Dean’s. You really want that?’

‘Which is why I’m suggesting this method. Coping with the mutual attraction.’ He fixed his hazel eyes on yours, his mouth set in a thin line. ‘I’m walking a fine line here, I’m aware of that. I can’t say what’s gonna happen when the case is done. But I do know that I can’t…fuck…I don’t even know what I’m trying to say.’

You watched him carefully for a few moments. ‘I think I get it. Nothing in person, right? Professional during office hours. And we don’t spend time alone.’ You chuckled. ‘Been a long time since I’ve had a chaperone, but I’m sure I’ll cope.’

‘But if I call after office hours…you won’t object to that?’ Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for your answer. You considered the alternative - your wafer thin control was already wavering, and maybe a little out-of-hours pillow talk over the phone would take the edge off. It wasn’t such a bad idea, really.

‘You got yourself a deal, Winchester.’


	5. Part Five

Despite your agreement with Sam, you weren’t expecting the phone to ring on Sunday evening, just as you were settling down at your study desk to look through more paperwork on the Braeden killings. With a smile, you answered it, putting him on speaker immediately.

‘Good evening, Sam. How was the rest of your weekend?’

‘For the most part, frustrating.’ There was a smirk in his voice. ‘I spent most of it alone. Had a coffee with this beautiful girl yesterday though -’ A blush coloured your cheeks. ‘I was kinda hoping she’d call but -’

‘I had things to take care of last night.’ Your tone was apologetic as you leaned back in the old office chair that squeaked a little in protest. ‘But tonight it’s just me and paperwork.’

‘Just you and paperwork huh?’ Sam chuckled down the line, and you raised an eyebrow. ‘Maybe I could distract you for a few minutes?’ You sank your teeth into your bottom lip as his tone dropped straight into your belly. ‘Unless I really can’t pull you away -’

‘No!’ you cried, hating how needy it came out, clearing your throat immediately afterwards. ‘No. You can. I was due a break.’

Despite not being able to see his face, you could picture him clearly in your mind, a smirk on his handsome face as he sat back, phone in hand. ‘Where are you right now?’ he asked, and you leaned back a little more, relaxing.

‘I’m in my office, in my chair.’

‘Is it a recliner?’

You nodded, before remembering yourself. ‘Yeah. I’m leaning back.’

‘Spread your thighs for me, baby. You wearing pants?’

‘I’ve got some old sweats on.’ Your words were rushed, and you suddenly realised just how unsexy that sounded. Sam, however, had other ideas.

‘Fuck, just picturing you…I could kneel right there and make you cum on my tongue, you know that?’ You sucked in a breath as he spoke, your spare hand falling to between your warm thighs without guidance. Sam wasn’t finished, and you heard him groan on the other end. ‘I want you to slide your hand underneath your pants, baby. Tell me how warm you are.’

You obeyed, closing your eyes as you pushed your hand underneath the waistband of your sweats and panties, gasping as you brushed your own clit. ‘I’m hot, Sam. Hot and wet.’

‘I bet you are,’ he mumbled, and you heard him shift on whatever piece of furniture he was on. ‘Wet and wanting, my little Omega.’ Another low groan, and you stroked your clit gently, imagining it was his thick finger touching you. ‘You smelled divine when you came into my office, you know that? Took everything I had not to throw you on the desk and fucking knot you right there.’

‘God, Sam.’ Your words came out in a shuddering breath and he laughed on the other end of the phone.

‘I know you thought it too; don’t lie to me, sweetheart.’

You nodded, pushing your finger further down, tracing the outline of your soaked slit. ‘I did. I’ve thought about it more than just then. Wanted to feel you so bad, Sam. Wish you were here right now, making me yours.’

‘Soon enough, baby,’ he panted, and you heard the sound of a zipper lowering. ‘Just gotta get all this drama out the way, and I promise, I’ll knot you so fucking good, you’ll be walking funny for weeks.’ You moaned, arching your back as you sank one finger into your pussy. ‘Tell me what you’re doing right now, Y/N.’

‘I’ve got a finger in my cunt. It’s not…it’s not enough, Alpha.’

‘Fuck, add another one. You wet? Bet you’re slick enough for me to just slide right on home, huh baby?’

‘Yes.’ The reply was hissed as you sank another finger into your wet channel, easily pumping the two digits in and out of your body as Sam moaned on the other end of the phone. ‘So fucking wet, Sam. Wet enough for your big cock.’

‘You have no idea,’ he muttered, his voice getting huskier by the second. ‘I’m rubbing my cock for you, baby. Can feel my knot, wanting you so bad. Wanna fill you up with my cum, make you mine, you know that?’ You nodded, whimpering at his words. ‘Cum for me, Y/N. Wanna hear your voice as you cum.’

You thrust your fingers into your cunt roughly, using your thumb to massage your clit, and each whimper you gave was matched by a groan from Sam. He didn’t speak, but you could hear the wet draw of his palm along his cock down the phone, and you realised he must have you on speaker. The thought of him, sitting alone, jerking off to the thought of you doing the same only increased your arousal. Your hand was coated in your own juices, and within seconds, you were spiralling down into a heady orgasm, crying out his name, crying out for his Alpha knot.

As you came down, Sam grunted loudly on the phone, following it with heavy pants, and you knew he’d finished too. ‘Shit. That was…’ He groaned. ‘You’re amazing, Y/N. Wish I could have you here though. Fuck, want you underneath me, Omega. So bad.’

In the wake of your orgasm, you smiled languidly, before the blood rushed back to your head and you could think clearly. ‘That can’t happen yet, Sam. I want it too but -’

Sam interrupted you with a sigh. ‘I know, baby. Strictly professional face to face.’ He laughed but it was humorless. ‘I didn’t realise how hard this was gonna be. I don’t know how I’m gonna look at you with a straight face in court tomorrow.’

‘We’ll figure it out. Even if you have to call me every night.’ You smiled, despite feeling a little hopeless at the situation. If court didn’t go well, or Crowley caught wind of your extracurricular relationship… ‘We gotta be professional about this, Sam. For Dean’s sake as much as ours. When it’s done…when it’s done we can see what this is. Properly. In person.’

‘I know.’ You could hear the smile in his voice, and it gave you a slight lift. This could work. It had to. ‘I’d better get going. See you at the court tomorrow morning. Ten am, yeah?’

‘Yeah. Goodnight, Sam.’

‘Goodnight, Y/N.’

*****

Finding a seat in the gallery was easy, as you were there so early. Sam had given you a quick rundown on what would happen in court, and whilst you had worried it would be difficult to be around him after the night before, you found him being professional helped. There was something in his eyes that boosted your confidence, and those little secret smiles he gave you didn’t go unnoticed.

Settling down, you pulled out your notebook, flipping through the notes you’d made the night before. You heard people taking the seats around you but paid them no mind, until someone said something that caught your attention and a familiar voice answered.

‘That’s the omega I saw with him in Lawrence.’

Your eyes widened and you turned your head, spotting Laura Braeden sitting a few seats to your left. She saw you looking and gave a nasty smile, the rest of the family with her.

‘Another woman for the Winchesters to bat around. Those boys are physical you know. Might wanna keep your distance, Omega.’

‘My name is Y/N,’ you replied, narrowing your eyes. Laura shrugged, as if she couldn’t care less, but you could feel her eyes on you as you turned your attention back to your notebook.

Sam was sitting at the front of the courtroom, past the barriers, and as Dean was led in, cuffed and chained, he stood up, moving over to him. They exchanged words, and the younger Winchester gave his brother a reassuring smile. Lisa’s family made noise behind you, and you saw Dean glance up to them with panic on his face.

‘He’s nervous. Fucking should be. Wifebeating piece of shit.’ Laura’s malice wasn’t going to be contained, and you sighed, only to have her sneer in your direction. ‘Wanna put that in your notes? Dean’s an abusive -’

‘Laura, that’s enough.’ The older man who’d calmed her before leaned over, placing his hand on her shoulder, and the woman sniffed daintily, before sitting back. You considered giving the man a thankful smile, but the glare he levelled in your direction gave you pause and you turned back to the front just as the judge walked in. Everyone stood until he sat down, and you scribbled a few notes about how scared Dean looked.

This was the first court case you’d ever seen up close, and as the proceedings started, you realised just how hard this job must be for Sam. There was the introduction of the judge, the jury, the defending lawyers and the prosecuting lawyers. The judge pointed at Sam with his gavel, and the young lawyer stood, bowing his head a little in respect.

‘I understand your client wishes to plea.’

‘Yes, your honor.’ Sam nodded. ‘Dean is pleading not guilty.’

The judge opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Laura Braeden stood up.

‘He’s as guilty as they come, and he fucking knows it.’ She spat loudly, shaking off the arms of her family trying to hold her back. Dean stared at her from his seat, his skin pale and eyes red-rimmed. He almost looked like he wanted to say something, but Sam’s hand on his shoulder and the judge speaking made him freeze.

‘If the members of the gallery cannot be respectful of the proceedings, they will be asked to leave.’ He looked up, his stern gaze focusing on Laura, who sank into her seat, still glaring at Dean. ‘Now, back to the matter at hand. I understand Mr Winchester is not requesting bail?’

‘No, your honor. He was informed the trial would be held at a later date if he did so.’ Sam gave his answer with a level tone, but even from behind, you could see the tension he carried. Dean was slumped in his seat, looking for the world like a man who’d lost everything.

‘At least we get to see him behind bars quicker,’ Laura commented loudly, her tone smug, even as her family told her to quieten down. You glanced over, immediately regretting the decision as Laura focused on you. ‘See what I mean? Look at him. Guilty as sin.’

The judge cleared his throat, just as you looked away, your cheeks flaming red at the woman’s embarrassing behaviour. ‘Whilst I can understand these proceedings may be upsetting for the family of the deceased, I must warn you that you will be removed from court if you continue to disrupt this trial.’

‘Your Honor.’ The prosecution raised a hand, and you looked over, seeing the thin rat-like lawyer stand up and approach the bench. ‘Maybe a short recess would be in order so I can speak with the family.’ The judge raised an eyebrow and you smiled, knowing why the prosecution was requesting the recess. Laura was obviously unable to control herself, and it didn’t exactly look favourable when the prosecution was trying to bring a guilty verdict against a man being bullied by the family.

‘Half an hour.’ The judge brought his gavel down, and the sound echoed through the courtroom, as you stood and walked over to Sam. ‘Mr Winchester. I will allow you to speak with your client in the cells whilst recess is in effect.’ Sam gave a grateful nod, motioning for you to follow.

Once away from the courtroom, you heaved a sigh of relief, looking up at Sam with a tight smile. ‘They’re…animated.’

‘Laura is just upset.’ Dean said quietly, shuffling in his chains as the guard stood next to him, not even blinking. It was slightly creepy and you unconsciously took a step towards Sam. ‘She’s never been one to stay quiet, and if she thinks I did it…well, she’s gonna make everyone else think it to, come hell or high water.’

‘She never liked you, Dean.’

‘It doesn’t seem like she likes anyone.’ You pointed out. ‘I’ve only spoken to her once, and she doesn’t exactly come across favourably.’

‘I saw your article.’ Dean raised his eyes to meet yours. ‘Page four? It was good. Thank you.’

‘That’s the point right? I know you didn’t do this, Dean. It doesn’t take much to see you’re innocent. The evidence is circumstantial.’

‘Yeah, but we gotta prove that in court.’ Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. ‘I’m confident, don’t get me wrong, but the prosecution has a lot on you, Dean.’ The elder brother nodded, seemingly resigned to his fate.

‘Ben wasn’t there,’ he muttered, and you frowned; he was acting like he hadn’t even heard anything Sam had said. ‘I’m glad they’re not making him come here. He’d be scared.’ His eyes were glassy and you looked up to Sam with concern, and his mouth set into a thin line.

‘Ben’s gonna be fine, Dean. He knows…I’m sure he knows you didn’t do anything.’

‘Yeah.’ Dean didn’t sound convinced, shuffling again, the chains rattling where he moved. ‘I guess.’

You frowned, looking over at Sam, just as a court attendant called down the steps. ‘I’m gonna go get a coffee, okay?’ Sam nodded, smiling his thanks at you, before you turned away and left. Heading out into the courtroom, you noticed that the Braeden family had left, and you sighed in relief, moving through the room towards the hallway, and the coffee machine.

It was looking like a long day ahead.

*****

The court session ended at two in the afternoon, and you waited until Sam had seen his brother off in the transport back to the prison. He found you in the corridor of the court, picking at the worn binder of your notebook.

‘Everything okay?’ he asked, his hand rubbing your shoulder. The simple touch made you shudder, and you looked up at him with a smile.

‘I’m fine, Sam. I’m worried about Dean though.’

‘Me too.’ He said, looking down. ‘I had to tell my parents to stay away. My dad is gonna go see him during visiting hours this afternoon but…seeing Dean like that would kill Mom.’ A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. ‘He always was her favourite.’

‘I don’t think parents have favourites.’ You laughed a little.

‘He was my Mom’s first.’ He waved you off. ‘It doesn’t matter. We’re lucky to have a great family. Doesn’t matter to me, I know our parents love both of us just as much. But Dean’s always been…kinda sensitive, I guess.’

‘He’s worried about Ben.’

Sam nodded. ‘He is. He raised that kid, so of course, he’s worried. But we’ll get this straightened out. Maybe even get him some visitation or something.’

‘You think that’s possible?’ you asked, leaving the comment about Ben’s family lingering on your tongue. If you were asked to give your opinion, you’d tell Sam exactly what you thought of Laura Braeden, but it was likely he had the same thoughts.

‘I hope so.’ He smiled tightly. ‘Look, I’m gonna head back to the office. You wanna come with me, or do you have some place to be?’

‘Actually…’ You paused, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but you were feeling wound up to hell, and didn’t fancy another few hours of torturing yourself with Sam’s scent, especially in close quarters in his office. ‘I’m gonna head back to my office. Get today’s piece written up. Who knows, maybe I’ll get a page three this time?’ you joked, knowing Crowley would keep you off of the front page as long as possible.

Sam smiled, his eyes fixed to yours as he took a deep breath. ‘Maybe I’ll call you later?’

You nodded, feeling heat swirl in your belly. ‘Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that.’


	6. Part Six

An hour into the court session the next day, you felt your phone vibrate. With an apologetic smile in Sam’s direction, you ducked out of the room. It wasn’t like you were going to miss much - today’s session was running over the facts and boring stuff that never needed to be reported anyway. Dean was there, but he was slumped in his seat next to his brother, looking exhausted.

You’d never seen anyone look so defeated.

On the upside, Lisa’s family had declined to make an appearance today, which was making the proceedings a hell of a lot quicker, and quieter. You’d seen the older male member of the family in the corridors, but he hadn’t shown his face in the courtroom. You wondered if Laura Braeden was spitting feathers because she couldn’t be here.

Your phone vibrated again, and you frowned at the screen as you emerged into the corridor, shifting your shoulder bag a little to prevent it slipping down in your haste. It wasn’t unusual for you to be clumsy this time of the month - it was almost as if your reflexes gave up when you were in heat.

The messages were from the office, a text from Crowley asking you to get your ass back there, and one from Sarah, saying that Castiel was looking for you. Your frown deepened, and you fired off a message to Sam, telling him you’d gone back to the office. He wouldn’t read it until the judge gave a recess, but you felt like you needed to let him know where you were.

The Kansas City Tribunal’s offices were halfway across town, and you made it back in thirty minutes, bursting into the office with less grace than a drunken stampede, and Sarah blinked at you in surprise as you practically fell into your cubicle.

‘Everything okay?’ She asked, and you nodded, trying to catch your breath. Just your luck the elevator was out of order and you’d had to climb six flights of stairs.

‘Y/N?’ A soft voice made you turn, and you saw Castiel stood at the opening to your cubicle, shuffling a little as his blue eyes fixated on you. ‘Can we, er, talk?’ You glanced at Sarah, who turned away quickly, before nodding and standing to follow him to his private office. Your eyes glided over the numerous awards and accolades on the walls, and the way his office was sparsely furnished. He had a simple wooden desk, with two comfortable looking chairs on each side, and as he shut the door behind you, he gestured to one of the seats.

‘What’s up, Castiel?’ You asked, sitting down slowly. The other journalist smiled and took the other seat, pushing a few papers out of his way on the desk.

‘I used Crowley’s phone to text you. I didn’t think you’d respond to me.’

You raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re lucky I responded to Crowley. Although your wording was a little harsh.’

Castiel chuckled, leaning forward and folding his hands over one another as he watched you closely. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever met an Omega so bold as you.’ You scowled, not taking it as a compliment. ‘Sorry. That was…rude.’ You folded your arms, waiting for an explanation from him. ‘You’re working on the Winchester case.’

‘I am.’ Was this a jealousy thing? Castiel had probably been eyeing up that report, and gotten miffed when it had been passed to a younger reported, an Omega no less. ‘Is there a problem?’

‘No!’ He said, shaking his head. ‘Not at all. I read your last article - page three huh?’

‘Yeah. I’m getting there.’ You gave him a lopsided smile. He was a nice guy; famously so. You’d just never had much one on one time with him in your tenure at the Journal. ‘I guess Crowley is just seeing how far he can push me.’

‘You’re good.’ Castiel grinned and you blushed. ‘No, seriously. You’ve got a lot of talent, Y/N. And I want to help. Not for any credit, but I found out some information that you might find useful. Might get you to front page.’

Suspicion rose in your throat like a lump as you regarded him with narrowed eyes. ‘And why would you be helping me?’

‘Look, I’m an avid supporter of Omega rights. My sister is an Omega, and she’s like you, trying to make a good path in life. It’s not easy, and I know Crowley is breathing down your neck about everything you do, trying to trip you up on this case. So I’m helping. Because I don’t want him to win.’ Castiel raised an eyebrow. ‘You can distrust me all you want, but I’m only trying to help, Y/N. Besides, you think Dean is innocent, right?’ You nodded, still skeptical of his reasons. ‘Well, this might help him too.’

You contemplated his words for a moment, and then nodded, letting your body relax. Castiel smiled, sitting up straight. ‘Fine. But only because it’s gonna help Dean. He is innocent. I don’t just think it, I know it.’

Castiel laughed under his breath. ‘Definitely a spitfire. Just like Hannah.’ His blue eyes focused on you, as he reached down and pulled a file from his desk. You watched him, wondering if he’d always been this attractive - of course he had, but you’d never really spoken to him up close. Castiel Novak was notoriously sneaky, and able to get news stories that others would only dream of. It was probably those blue eyes and full pink lips that…

Stop it, Y/N. It’s just your heat. You smiled as your mind scolded you, and took the file from the other reporter. ‘Thank you. I’ll get this to Sam.’

‘You’re welcome. Don’t be a stranger, huh?’ He smiled, and you felt your cheeks heat up in response, as you thanked him again and bolted from the office.

*****

The phone kept ringing, and you glanced up at the clock nervously, wondering if things were going okay in court. You’d thought Sam would be back for lunch by now, but his secretary had shaken her head at you as you’d walked in the door, and you’d dutifully taken a seat in the waiting area. You’d forgotten to take your damn suppressants before you left the office, and right now, you were too tired to make the trip across town to the courthouse.

Sam wasn’t answering his mobile, and as it clicked off to voicemail, you sighed and hung up, leaning back in the seat and trying to ignore the gnawing pit in your belly. You were more than aware that you were starting to stink up the place, but Amelia - Sam’s secretary - didn’t seem to notice. The rest of the floor was empty, but that was to be expected with a busy day in court.

The elevator dinged, and Sam emerged onto his floor, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw you in your seat, sunk down, legs half open, your blouse unbuttoned to just reveal the valley between your breasts where a thin sheen of sweat covered your skin. He sniffed the air, with no subtlety whatsoever, and a growl rumbled deep in his chest.

You sat up at the noise, panicking before you saw Sam directly in front of you. He didn’t take his eyes off you as you glanced over at Amelia, who remained oblivious. On shaky legs, you stood, following the tense Alpha as he moved into his office, shutting the door once you were both inside.

‘Fuck, Y/N. Did you not take your suppressants?’ Sam’s voice was low and thick with lust. ‘You smell…’ He groaned, moving back, keeping the desk between you.

‘I’m really sorry. I just…I had to get this to you.’ You rummaged in your shoulder bag for the file, dragging it out and dropping it onto the desk.

‘What’s this?’ Sam said, his face growing a little darker.

‘My colleague, Castiel. He gave it to me. Said it might help.’

‘Castiel.’ It seemed like he was testing the name on his tongue, before his hazel eyes clashed with yours. He picked up the file, his hands holding it a little too tightly. ‘He an Alpha? Cause you stink of him.’

You reeled back, scowling at his comment, and before he could retract it, you went on the offensive. ‘Yeah, he’s an Alpha, but what does it fucking matter? This could help Dean - help your brother! God, do all Alphas think with their dicks? Even him with his “don’t be a stranger”.’

Sam’s tenacious control snapped, and he dropped the file. He was around the desk in seconds, grabbing you by the arms, hard enough to bruise. You yelped as he slammed you into the wall, panting in your face, his scent overwhelming. ‘You’re mine, Y/N.’

You whimpered, your hormones taking control at the hard Alpha body pressed up against you. There was no resistance when Sam dipped his head, his lips seizing yours without mercy, and you felt your body reacting. Slick moistened your panties, and you whined as he thrust his tongue against yours, seeking dominance over you.

‘Sam.’ The quiet mewl of his name as he broke away seemed to drag him back to his senses, and he practically leapt away from you, horror at his actions written all over his face. He was breathing heavily, sweating hard - his usually tidy hair was messy and damn, he looked fucking sexy. You were so close to just begging…

‘I’m so sorry, Y/N.’ Sam took another step back, until he was on the opposite side of the room, and you nodded, swallowing hard, trying to control yourself. It took a few moments to calm your breathing down, and even more before you could look Sam in the eye.

‘It’s okay. It’s my fault. I should have remembered my medicine.’

‘No.’ He said. ‘I should have had more control.’ He ran a hand through his long locks, sighing heavily. ‘I’m better than this. It’s just…smelling you is bad enough. Smelling another Alpha on you…drives me fucking crazy.’

‘It’s okay.’ You repeated, letting your body detach from the wall. You didn’t move too far, unsure of how good his control was now.

Sam shook his head, moving back around the desk and picking up the file. He opened it, flipping through the papers inside, a frown deepening on his face as you moved closer. You’d already read the information, and knew it was important; you also knew it could be dangerous.

‘This is good, Y/N.’ Sam muttered, looking up at you. ‘Your colleague got this for you? Why not just run it?’

‘He says he doesn’t want Crowley to win.’ You replied, quietly. ‘With this whole Omega vote coming up - Crowley hates Omegas. He wants me to fail, to give into hormonal needs and fuck everything up. Castiel doesn’t agree.’

Sam’s mouth pulled back into a tight grimace, and he nodded, his eyes going back to the papers. ‘I can find out who was involved in this bar fight. I remember Dean mentioning it, but he gave as good as he got. The police knew he was defending himself and didn’t take it any further. But it was months ago.’ He scowled. ‘Alastair has always been pissed that Dean offered a better service at a lower price. He’s the only rival in Kansas.’

‘But why would he go to such lengths over a garage business. I mean, murder?’

‘Alastair has his fingers in a lot of dirty pies.’ Sam replied, shrugging. ‘It’s difficult to pin anything on him. But I’d fucking love to try.’ His tone was dangerous, and he looked up at the clock. ‘Visiting time is in two hours. I’ll go and see if there’s anything Dean wants to tell me.’

‘I’m gonna go home.’ You said, picking up your bag from the chair. ‘I need to shower and…I don’t think I’d feel comfortable walking into that place right now.’

Sam glowered, before shaking himself. ‘That’s probably a good idea. I’ll give you a call and let you know what I find out.’

*****

As soon as you arrived home, you got in the shower, washing away the sweat on your skin, and the lingering Alpha scent from both Castiel and Sam. Your heat was almost unbearable, and it didn’t take long for you to slide your soapy fingers between your legs, parting your slick folds to tease at your entrance. You moaned, Sam’s name falling from your lips easily as you pulled your digits up to rub at your clit.

Your climax was swift and took the edge off as you shuddered against the shower wall. The warm water cascaded over you, adding to the pleasure before you stood straight and washed yourself once more.

Climbing out, you wrapped your biggest fluffiest towel around your chest, picking out a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt before drying off and dressing. You left your hair to dry naturally as you sat at your desk, pulling out your notebook and turning your laptop on. The word processor took a few moments to load, and you grabbed your phone from your bag, checking through your messages.

As you selected the most recent message from Sarah, asking how the case was going, your phone started to ring in your hand. Sam’s name flashed up on the screen, and you frowned in concern; he should have been on his way to the prison to visit Dean. And he usually only called you for one thing.

Accepting the call, you put the phone to your ear. ‘Sam?’

‘Y/N!’ He sounded panicked and out of breath, and you immediately sat up straight.

‘Sam, what is it?’

‘Dean was attacked. He’s in a bad way. In the prison hospital wing. I’m on my way up to see him, and I need you there.’ He was panting down the phone, and you nodded, despite him not being able to see.

‘Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready. You want me to pick you up?’

‘No. I’m just getting my car now. Wait out the front, I’ll be there soon.’ He hung up and you bit into your bottom lip as you stared at the blank screen of your phone. As your senses kicked back in, you slammed the lid of your laptop shut and stood, grabbing socks, shoes and a thick hoodie to cover yourself. You brushed your hair back into a messy ponytail and grabbed your bag and notebook, rushing out of the apartment.

Ten minutes later, Sam pulled up to the sidewalk outside your house at some speed, his brakes squealing as he stopped. You opened the door and climbed in, looking over at the worried Alpha, wondering what to say.

Naturally, he beat you to it. ‘Three guys jumped him in his cell. The warden called me because I’m his emergency contact. He’s in a bad way.’

‘Do we know why they did it?’

‘Looks like they may have been paid off. Dean’s done nothing but keep his head down - these guys are notorious gang members, but they had no reason to attack him.’ Sam pushed his foot down harder on the gas and you clung to the edge of the seat.

‘Sam…slow down. We can’t help Dean if we’re dead.’

He eased off, glancing over apologetically. ‘Sorry. It’s just, I had to call my Mom and tell her. She’s terrified for him. I’m hoping they will listen to my pleas for safer custody.’ He shook his head. ‘Alastair has something to do with this I’m sure. I spoke to my contact in the police unit. She said the men who were arrested after that bar fight worked for Alastair’s personal security team.’

‘Personal security team?’ You wrinkled your nose. ‘The guy runs garages.’

‘Like I said before,’ Sam shifted the car, pulling into the prison parking lot. ‘Lot of dirty pies. Come on.’ He climbed out of the car, having barely turned it off, and you followed, struggling to keep up with his long strides into the prison. Once more, you were stripped of your bag, left only with your notebook and pen, but instead of being led down a dingy corridor to the horrible visiting rooms, you and Sam were taken down a side hall to the hospital wing.

It was bright, and looked exactly like a hospital ward - except the doors were locked and there were armed guards. There were two nurses and a doctor on duty, and one of them directed you straight to Dean’s cell, where he lay on a bed, hooked up to a heart monitor.

Your breath caught in your throat as you saw the state of him. One eye was completely swollen shut, his lip split, his nose strapped as if it had been broken. The fingers of his right hand lay at a funny angle, and he was bruised from head to toe. They’d taken the awful jumpsuit off of him and placed him in a hospital gown, and thankfully, he wasn’t cuffed.

‘There’s a guard just outside the door.’ The nurse said, before she turned away. ‘Not that he’s going anywhere on that fractured femur.’ She smiled sympathetically and you nodded your thanks, looking over at Sam, who was already at his brother’s side.

‘Dean?’

The older Winchester rasped out a breath, opening his one good eye, although it was bloodshot as hell. He smiled weakly, stopping when the strain on his damaged lip became too much.

‘Sammy.’ He said, his voice barely a whisper. You noticed bruises around his throat, like someone had tried to strangle him. ‘I lied to you.’

‘No, no, it’s okay.’ Sam urged, reaching out to take his brother’s hand. ‘I’m here, dude. Mom knows, she’s worried.’

‘You…’ Dean swallowed, struggling to talk. ‘You shouldn’t have told her anything.’

‘I’m not gonna lie to Mom, Dean.’ The younger brother frowned. ‘You shouldn’t either.’ Dean attempted to roll his eyes, but with one eyes swollen and bruised, the effect wasn’t like it should have been. He noticed you there, using his good hand to give you a little wave.

‘Hey, Y/N.’ He greeted, and you stepped closer, giving him a small smile.

‘Hey, Dean.’

‘I know I’m not the handsome fella you’re used to seeing, huh?’ He joked, and you giggled.

‘Still got the charm though.’ Sam said, glancing over at you. ‘Dean, you gotta tell us the truth. Who’s doing this?’

Dean nodded, grimacing at the pain racking his body. ‘I’ll tell you Sam. I’ll tell you everything.’


	7. Part Seven

‘Morning, Sarah.’ You smiled as you set down the regular latte on the top of her desk and your co-worker grinned back at you. ‘Is the “King” here yet?’

‘He’s been in his office for an hour. I thought you were heading straight to court?’ Sarah frowned, accepting the latte with a thankful sigh.

You nodded, hanging your coat up. ‘I was supposed to be but court has been postponed on account of some inmates kicking the living hell out of Dean.’ Sitting down to face your friend, you held your own drink in your hands and tried to keep the worry off of your face. ‘You should have seen him, Sarah. He looked awful.’

Sarah sipped at her latte, and opened her mouth to speak again, when a door slammed halfway down the office.

‘Y/N!’ Crowley’s voice echoed across the cubicles and you sank down, groaning. Sarah gave you a sympathetic look as you dragged yourself from the cubicle, standing straight as the editor approached you. ‘We need a chat.’

‘What about?’ You replied, cheerily and he narrowed his eyes at you.

‘My office. Now.’

You followed him down the corridor, feeling subdued and wondering what had him so pissed off. As he held the door to his office open, you trudged past him, taking a seat opposite his desk as he took his time walking around to his overly luxurious chair. He folded his hands on top of the mahogany desk, smiling at you with a sinister glint in his eyes.

‘You’ve been doing a good job following the Winchester case.’ He started, and you nodded, not speaking as he continued. ‘Although, I’m concerned you’re not reporting objectively.’

‘I’m reporting the facts.’ You replied, feeling your defenses spring up at his comment. ‘Just like you asked me too.’

‘Well, sometimes, facts don’t sell. Or at least, the big ones don’t.’ Crowley grinned. ‘I need you to dig a little deeper into this family. There’s got to be some skeletons in their closet. Especially Dean’s.’ You narrowed your eyes as he kept talking, stretching out his hands to rearrange little things on his desk. ‘So, you can use your skills, and find those facts that keep papers selling.’ He stopped, locking his eyes on yours. ‘Unless there’s something you need to tell me? I know Sam Winchester is an…intimidating man when he wants to be.’

‘He’s not intimidating to me.’ You stood up. ‘If that’s all, I have work to do.’ Crowley grinned, standing up and gesturing to the door.

‘Of course. Eyes on page one, Y/N. Sell me some papers.’

You left his office, letting the door slam behind you as you stormed back down to your cubicle. Sarah watched as you grabbed your bag and laptop, scowling the entire time. ‘W-what did he say?’ She asked hesitantly, as you stood up, resisting the urge to kick something.

‘He wants me to get dirt on the case.’

‘Wow. What a douche.’ She rolled her chair backwards as you picked up your bag and slung it over your shoulder. ‘Where are you going?’

‘I’m going to do the right thing, keep my job, get page one and avoid getting attached to the sexiest Alpha I ever laid eyes on.’ You grinned. ‘Easy day.’

Sarah smiled back. ‘You know, if Sam is that sexy -’ You almost growled, and she raised an eyebrow knowingly. ‘Yeah, I thought so. Just keep it in your pants until the case is done. Remember what Gabe said.’

You bid your friend goodbye, leaving the office and ignoring Gabriel’s little wave from his office window. It was five minutes before you hailed a cab, and got across town, fidgeting in your seat the entire way. As Sam’s office block came into view, you took a deep breath, steeling yourself for the inevitable feelings swirling in your belly.

It didn’t really do a lot when you reached his floor, and scented him before you’d even got to his door. You knocked gingerly, hearing him call for you to come in. His smile as you entered nearly knocked him backwards, and you returned it, vowing that you would keep any and all contact to a minimum, lest you give in to your baser urges.

‘How’s Dean?’

‘He’s gonna be in the hospital wing for at least a few days. After that, I’ve convinced the judge to restrict him to the solitary unit, with some minor adjustments, for his safety. He’s gonna be on crutches for a while.’ Sam smiled, shuffling some papers as he held a hand out to the other chair in the office. ‘I know it’s bad, but this gives me more time to research and look into this Alastair issue.’

‘We may have another problem.’ You said, slowly sinking into the chair and dropping your bag to the floor. ‘Crowley summoned me this morning.’

Sam looked up, a frown on his face. ‘Summoned you? That’s a little dramatic.’

‘Well, Fergus Crowley is all about the dramatics. The guy is a demon to work for.’ You shuddered. ‘Anyway, he feels the case isn’t popular enough. He wants me to dig up dirt on you and your family.’ Your focus remained on Sam as the Alpha’s gaze darkened, his eyes threatening as he absorbed the new information. ‘Of course, I’m not gonna do it. I don’t think there’s any dirt anyway.’

‘No. No dirt.’ Sam said, picking up a thick folder. ‘Just this.’ He dropped it on the table and you reached forward, seeing the note attached to it first. It was elegantly scrawled, and you read it before opening the file.

‘Hope this helps out D, love Charlie.’ Your eyes flickered up and Sam nodded.

‘She’s my contact at Lawrence P.D. And she called me this morning. She’s got some information that might help, and needs me to go meet her.’ You nodded, opening the file as Sam stood, walking around the desk. ‘I was hoping you would go with me.’ He asked, leaning in front of you, perching his ass on the edge of his desk. You looked up sharply, mouth working open and shut as he stared down at you.

‘You - you want me to go with you again? But last time…Lisa’s family…’

‘We’ll avoid anything like that. I’m gonna go see my mom when I’m town. Dad is trying to stop her going to the prison to see Dean, and I’d like to put her mind at ease.’ Sam’s eyes sparkled. ‘Plus, she likes you.’

Your cheeks flushed red as you looked away. ‘I guess, I mean, are you sure? I’m still -’

‘I know.’ He said, his voice low. ‘I smelt it as soon as you got off the elevator.’ He kept his hands over your lap, concealing the bulge there, but it didn’t stop your eyes from dropping down, and your cheeks from almost bursting into flame.

‘Sam, I -’

‘It’s pretty hard to control myself around you,’ he admitted. ‘But I’m working on it.’ He got to his knees. ‘I just…need to keep my mind off of it. Get this case done. Then…’

‘I’m not gonna let my hormones take over when it’s my future and my dreams on the line, Sam.’ You replied firmly, standing up, file in hand. ‘If you can’t -’ He cut you off, reaching out to take your hand, pulling the file from it and setting it on the desk. Moving his hands gave you an ample view of the boner straining at his suit pants, and you bit your lip, your arousal flaring dangerously, pooling in your belly. ‘Sam -’

‘Just…sssh.’ He whispered, pulling you close. ‘I can control myself. And we’re keeping this professional. But right now, we’re alone, and I gotta…I gotta just kiss you.’ He slid his hand around your neck, dipping his head to capture your lips, and you gave him no resistance, sighing against his mouth. ‘This okay?’ He asked, and you wished you could say no, but honestly?

Sam Winchester’s lips on yours was one of the most perfect things you’d ever experienced.

He turned you, pushing you against the desk as he ground against you, his hardness pressing into the apex of your thighs, making you whine delicately for him. He pushed you back, unbuttoning your blouse a little, kissing the soft swell of your breasts. The entire time he rutted into you, and you wished suddenly that you’d met him some other way, that this wasn’t just a means to an end to keep the both of you from ruining your careers and Dean’s life.

‘Sam -’ You whimpered, and he nodded, nipping at the skin of your breasts, a promise that he’d mark you some day. Your entire body shuddered on the desk, and you heard files hit the floor, his phone following swiftly after. All the while, he kept grinding, kept pressing your buttons, and before long, you knew you were going to cum for him.

Sam left your breasts, slipping one hand between your clothed bodies to rub at your clit through your pants. You cried out, slamming your mouth shut in case anyone heard the noise, and Sam growled, pushing you further into oblivion. Your pussy clenched, your juices soaking your panties as you came hard, groaning though clenched teeth as Sam followed you, his hips pumping as he came in his suit pants.

He collapsed on top of you, kissing your belly through your clothes and you sighed. ‘Sam, you’re a little heavy.’

‘Sorry.’ The Alpha grinned, standing up, looking down at the mess in his pants. A darker patch was spreading across the front and he chuckled. ‘Not done that since I presented. Good thing I keep a spare change of clothes here.’

‘I’d say.’ You said. ‘I don’t unfortunately, and even I can smell myself.’ You pushed yourself off of the desk, standing on shaky legs as Sam reached out to help you. He bent his head again, kissing you once more, doing nothing to ease the pounding arousal in your core.

‘Let me get changed.’ He said, pulling back, his large hands framing your face. ‘I’ll drive you home, and you can clean up before we head to Lawrence.’

*****

Detective Bradbury was a bright and bubbly redhead, and you were unsure how she’s ended up doing a job like the one she was doing. When Sam had pulled up at the precinct, she was waiting, a bright smile on her face, and it took her all of three seconds to embrace the lawyer in a hug. As you stepped from the car, she looked at you curiously, before her Beta senses picked up on your Omega status, and she slapped Sam’s arm.

‘Oh, no, no, it’s not like that.’ He said. ‘She’s a journalist.’

Charlie scowled. ‘Not the one who interviewed the Braeden family I hope.’ At your’s and Sam’s confused looks, she frowned. ‘You haven’t read the Kansas Mirror?’

‘That tabloid?’ You scoffed.

‘That tabloid sells twice as much as your paper,’ Sam chuckled, punching your arm lightly as you scowled at him. ‘But I’m thinking I need to see this article.’ He looked back to Charlie, who jerked her head in the direction of the precinct.

‘Then let’s step into my office. I’m sure I can wrestle a copy from the donut junkies.’ She smiled, and you returned the expression, following behind Sam as he went with his friend into the building. Charlie kept talking animatedly, and you kept your head down, all too aware that despite changing, the encounter between you and Sam lingered like an aura around you. Police officers were usually Alpha, and you felt less and less secure, the further into the building you got.

Sam’s hand taking yours made you relax, and you smiled up at him, ignoring the soppy look Charlie gave you both.

‘Don’t worry. I’m here.’ He muttered, stroking his thumb over the back of your hand. You nodded, moving into his side, thankful for his protection and ignoring the consequences.

Charlie’s office was the smallest one in the building, and possibly the messiest too. In one corner was a chair, that looked like it had been slept in more than once, and there were books everywhere. They didn’t even seem particularly relevant to the job.

‘This is it!’ She pulled out a copy of the Mirror, handing it over to Sam. He opened it, scanning it quickly.

‘This is all crap. Making out Dean’s a fucking criminal.’ He scowled, handing it to you. You read it quickly, frowning at the derogatory print, the way Dean was portrayed as a wife beating Alpha who couldn’t control himself. That was not the man you’d met, or the man that Sam described to you.

‘Anyway, the article isn’t the problem. I found some information on Michael. A former employee of Alastair?’ Sam nodded, and you frowned, catching Charlie’s attention. Alastair fired him for stealing funds. We investigated but Alastair dropped the charges..’

‘Yeah, I remember. He asked Dean for work, but Dean refused to hire him.’ Sam said, folding his arms over his chest. The article had cleared annoyed him, and you felt bad for a moment that another journalist had done this to him. You suddenly found yourself hoping his mom didn’t see the paper - Mary would be devastated.

‘Do you have Alastair’s DNA on file?’ You asked, and Charlie shook her head.

‘First thing I checked. We had unrecognised DNA at the crime scene, but we couldn’t go anywhere near Alastair without a warrant.’ Charlie sighed. ‘I know it isn’t much. I’m working on something, Sam, but I need concrete proof for a warrant. Then we can link him to the murders.’

‘Do you really think Alastair would kill Dean’s girlfriend and his ex-employee to get control of the garages in the area?’ You asked, and Charlie shrugged and Sam’s shoulders dropped. ‘I mean, they’re garages…’

‘Maybe just garages to us, but Dean has some prime locations. He has been battering Alastair’s business for a long time, and him and Alastair…’ Charlie trailed off, as Sam grunted.

‘Alastair has had more than one run in with Dean.’ The younger Winchester said, smiling at you sadly. ‘But there isn’t much more follow up on this. Charlie, thanks. Keep working on it and I’ll bring you whatever I can get, okay?’

‘Sure thing, Sam. It’s good to see you.’ She stretched up onto tiptoes, kissing his cheek and you felt a rush of jealousy. Charlie obviously understood the expression on your face, smiling brightly. ‘No danger here, he might have fantastic hair, but no breasts.’

Your eyes widened. ‘Oh.’

Charlie laughed, pleasantly before smiling at you. ‘If you’re ever free though, call me.’ She winked, as Sam pushed her jokingly. ‘Sorry, Sam, didn’t mean to edge in on your girl.’

‘I’m not his girl.’ You said, frowning.

‘Not yet.’ Charlie grinned. ‘I’m already shipping you guys, and I don’t even know you.’ Sam rolled his eyes as you blinked, unsure how to process that information.

Sam urged you towards the door. ‘We should go. I’ll call you.’

Once outside, you let yourself relax, before climbing back into Sam’s car. ‘Let’s go see my mom, yeah?’ He asked, and you nodded, sitting back into the seat. As he sat beside you, he reached over, holding your knee for a couple moments before starting the car.

You didn’t realise you were holding your breath until your lungs started to burn.


	8. Part Eight

With the trial suspended for the rest of the week, due to Dean’s injuries, you were glad to be able to take a few days rest. The excitement and events of the first few days of the case had left you off kilter and you hadn’t been taking your suppressants properly. It was no surprise you woke up on Thursday morning in agony.

Your sheets were drenched with sweat, and your temperature had skyrocketed. Rolling over with a groan, you grabbed your phone, firing off a text to Sarah, who promised to cover for you with Crowley. He was out on meetings all day anyway, and wasn’t expecting an article from you until the following week, when the case restarted.

So you were off the hook, and had at least twenty-four hours to get yourself back on your feet and get your heat under control. Deciding that sleep was the best way to do that, you knocked back a few of your tablets, added some painkillers to the mix and curled under a blanket on the sofa. Changing the sheets on the bed was too much hassle, and the sofa was as good a place as any to sleep the heat off.

A few hours passed, and you didn’t move from the sofa, your temperature slowly settling as you slept dreamlessly. It was nearly two in the afternoon when a soft knock at your door had you rousing from slumber. At the second knock, you dragged yourself from your blanket cocoon and padded to the door, not even checking to see who it was before you opened it.

Like a sledgehammer, Sam’s scent hit you and you stumbled backwards, blinking at the concerned looking Alpha in your doorway. You gathered your wits, still not quite awake, and clung to the door for support.

‘Sam. What are you doing here?’

His fists clenched at his sides, and you knew he was affected by the scent that was surely permeating every inch of your apartment. You’d been in the middle of a strong heat for days now, and this place was full of your scent. Sam took a breath through his mouth, before smiling.

‘I called three times. Texted. You didn’t answer and I…I was worried.’

You frowned. ‘Worried?’

‘My parents’ house was attacked last night.’ He said, anger and fear simmering in his hazel gaze.

Your mouth fell open. ‘What? Are your mom and dad…’

‘They’re fine. The house was vandalised. They’ve gone to stay with friends on the other side of Lawrence. But the damage is…’ Sam sagged. ‘They sprayed “murderer” and “Alpha scum” on the walls and windows. Kicked in the front door. Smashed windows. My mom was terrified. Dad is…Dad’s furious. Lawrence PD are investigating but…’

‘Scare tactics. They’re trying to swing the case.’ You said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. ‘You don’t think the Braedens had anything to do with it? I mean, after what Dean told us…’

‘Laura is a loudmouth. But she’s not ballsy enough to do this. I don’t have any idea who it is.’ He looked into your apartment. ‘Is it…is it okay if I come in?’

You hesitated for a moment, before nodding, wondering how strong his resolve would be in the face of your home and the strength of your scent. Sam smiled, moving past you as you held the door open for him. Closing it behind you, you turned around.

‘Can I get you a coffee?’ You gestured to the kitchen and Sam nodded, following you as you moved through the apartment.

‘You’re having a bad heat, huh?’ He asked, keeping his voice quiet. You nodded, reaching for the coffee on the top shelf and wincing as you stretched, your aches making themselves all too aware. A whimper left your throat and you sank back down off of your toes, about to ask Sam to help when he was suddenly there, pressed against your back, reaching over your head to grab the coffee.

You blushed furiously, trying to hold back the torrent of arousal he was causing in your belly, but it was no good. Sam gently placed the coffee jar to the side but didn’t move away. His hands came to a halt on your hips, the heat of his touch seeping through your thin pyjamas.

‘How could you tell?’ You whispered, using every ounce of willpower you had to not press back into him. He chuckled, his mouth close to your ear.

‘Well, I could smell you from the lobby. But your apartment…god, it’s overwhelming.’ He nuzzled into the spot below your ear and you moaned, unable to stop your hips rolling back into him. He grunted at the contact, nipping at the skin. ‘I was so worried, little Omega.’

‘Sam…’ Uttering his name only seemed to propel him forward, his hands growing bolder as he ground his hips against the small of your back, his thick cock pressing against the denim of his pants. ‘Sam, we can’t…’

‘I know.’ He acknowledged, but he didn’t stop. ‘Problem is, I can’t seem to care.’ He pulled you closer, placing open mouthed kisses along your sweat soaked skin. His proximity seemed to have rendered the suppressants useless, and you panted loudly as Sam rutted into you from behind, your mind clouded with hormones and arousal.

He pushed you against the counter, bending you forward slightly to run his hands across your ass, his fingers dipping under the hem of your pyjama pants as he groaned at the heat coming off of your skin.

‘Fucking beautiful little Omega.’

You mewled for him, spreading your thighs without him even needing to ask. As he moved to pull down your pants, you struck out with one arm to steady yourself and knocked the coffee mugs flying. They hit the floor with a smash that cleared the fog from your brain and you bolted upright, spinning to face the Alpha in your kitchen.

‘Sam.’

His eyes focused on you and he stumbled backwards, almost slipping in embarrassment, his entire face red, from the tips of his ears, to where his v-neck sweater started. ‘Shit.’ He looked away, scrubbing a hand over his face, and you tried to keep your eyes above his waistband, all too aware of the rock hard erection almost snapping the zipper of his pants. ‘Shit, I’m so sorry.’

‘No. Sam. It’s fine. We just…’ You were still panting, still sweating. Your body still yearned for his touch, and it was like fighting against a magnetic pull to stay out of his arms.

‘I should…I should go.’

‘No, you don’t have to, it’s okay -’

He shook his head, bolting for the kitchen door, and you followed, reaching out to him. As soon as your hand made contact with his arm, even through his overshirt, it was like an electric shock. Sam rounded on you, slamming you into the wall next to the door, before pressing up against you and capturing your lips with his own. You moaned against him, squirming against his hard body, letting him hoist you up into his arms.

It was like coming home. His touch ignited every inch of your body, and you growled into his mouth, making him draw back. You’d never been very submissive, and Sam grinned as he realised that you would give as good as you got.

‘I gotta have you.’ He gasped, grinding his clothed cock into your core, using his big hands to wrap your legs around his waist. ‘Need to fuck you, Y/N.’

You whimpered as he nipped at your neck, still dry humping you into the wall. Your arms clung to his neck, the mewls and whines falling from your lips spurring him on. God, you needed him. You needed his Alpha knot, needed him to claim you.

Fuck Crowley.

Fuck the article.

Fuck…fuck…

‘Sam…no…stop…please…’ You pushed at his broad shoulders, and it took a moment for him to cease his ministrations against your skin. He dropped you like a stone, backing off. ‘You need to go.’ You kept your eyes on the floor, hugging yourself tightly, and Sam nodded, swallowing hard. He didn’t say another word, and you winced as the door clicked behind him.

For a few moments you stood there, breathing heavily, a hard weight settling in your belly as you contemplated what you’d just nearly thrown away. Or what you had thrown away. God, it was confusing. So many conflicting thoughts and feelings.

A knock at the door made you look up with a frown, and you edged close, still scenting Sam all over you.

‘Don’t open the door.’ Sam’s voice was muffled by the wood. ‘I couldn’t…I couldn’t leave.’

‘Sam, you have to.’ Your voice was husky as you pressed yourself against the door, almost feeling him on the other side. Placing your palms flat on the wood, you leaned against it with your forehead, closing your eyes, trying to focus on anything but the heat in your belly.

‘I know. But…I feel…I feel like I’m abandoning my Omega when she needs me.’ He sounded so defeated and helpless, it made tears of desperation burn your eyes. ‘I’m fairly certain your neighbours think I’m crazy, standing out here.’

‘You’re not abandoning me, Sam. We just…we have to wait. I can’t…jeopardise your brother’s freedom, or my career. Or yours for that matter. There are more important things than…’

‘Than love?’ He interrupted, his question quiet, and you bit your bottom lip. ‘Because…I…I don’t know. Is it stupid? That I think you’re mine? That I think you were meant for me?’

You smiled, despite the tears slowly tracking down your cheeks. ‘No. That’s not stupid at all. It’s shit timing, but not stupid.’

He laughed at that, and you wondered if he was pressing against the door too, unable to physically touch you, but trying to get as close as possible.

‘I should go, huh?’

‘Yeah.’ You whispered, wishing it was the opposite. ‘But when this is all over, Sam…you’re gonna need about a week off work.’

Sam chuckled, and you raised your head, peered through the peephole. He was pressed right against the other side of the door, and you smiled, seeing him look up, almost as if he could see you. ‘I’ll call you, yeah?’

‘You better.’ You replied, and he chuckled again. ‘I’ll see you later, Sam.’ You watched as he moved away slowly, glancing back half a dozen times before finally heading down the steps out of the apartment block.

You sank down against the door, feeling hopeless and empty, wondering if there was a simpler way to get around all this.

*****

Monday rolled around with the court back in session, and you’d managed to sleep for the majority of the weekend. As you approached the courthouse, running up the steps, you almost collided with a tall, thin man, who smiled at you. He was creepy as hell, with pale eyes and an almost demonic quality. It didn’t help he was an Alpha, and you bolted away quickly, finding your spot in the courtroom where you could see everything and take notes. Crowley had sent an email to you that morning, warning that he wanted dirt, and soon.

Sam was there already, and he smiled at you with a little wave. You waved back, before noticing that the creepy man from outside had taken a seat in the other section of the gallery. With a frown, you looked at Sam, seeing him scowl at the man.

Before you could even think to text Sam and ask, the door leading to the holding cells opened and Dean was walked in, on crutches but still in chains, his face still a mass of bruising. He’d escaped any further injury and was being kept in solitary for the time being, for his own protection. Sam had decided against telling him what had happened to their parents, worried it would make him reckless.

The judge walked in and everyone got to their feet, remaining standing until the judge had sat down.

‘Mr Winchester. I understand you are happy to continue to proceedings, despite your injuries?’ The judge asked, and Dean nodded in affirmation. The judge smiled. ‘Good. That makes things easier. Let’s get started.’ He turned his gaze towards the prosecution. ‘I understand you have a new witness to present?’

The prosecuting lawyer stood, bowing a little, before shuffling some papers. ‘Yes, your honor. I would like to call Alastair Foster to the stand.’ Dean’s eyes widened at the call, and the creepy guy you’d run into outside stood from his seat, smiling as he made his way through the barrier to the stand. He glanced at you as he took his seat, smiling widely and you shivered, his grey eyes making your skin crawl.

‘Mr Foster. I understand you have had altercations with Mr Winchester in the past; some of which have turned violent.’

‘Objection.’ Sam said, standing up, and the judge looked at him as the prosecuting lawyer glared. ‘Defamation of character.’

‘Aren’t we here to determine Dean’s character?’ Alastair commented, fixing his eyes on his rival.

The judge frowned. ‘Overruled.’ The prosecution smiled, and Sam sat down, his hazel gaze full of worry as the opposition paced the floor in front of him.

‘Mr Foster. Could you tell me what happened on the night of February third, this year?’ The lawyer asked, and you frowned, leaning forward a little.

Alastair rolled his shoulders, his mouth twitching before his spoke. ‘Mr Winchester and I have been longstanding rivals. We work in the same business. There is, naturally, a conflict there.’ He grinned. ‘It was all friendly, I thought.’ Dean’s jaw ticked as he watched the man on the stand. ‘I was out with some of my employees, at Roadhouse, a local bar. Comments were made, and with alcohol in the mix…well, these things can escalate.’

‘Was there a physical confrontation between you and Mr Winchester?’

‘Not myself personally. A fight did break out. Mr Winchester attacked one of my employees, and -’

‘That’s a lie!’ Dean exploded, almost falling off his chair in his haste to deny the comment.

‘Your Honor -’ The prosecution couldn’t disguise the smug look on his face.

‘He’s lying!’ Dean sounded desperate now. ‘His “boys” attacked me! Who do you think did this?’ He gestured to his existing injuries, but Alastair remained stoic, and the judge frowned.

‘Mr Winchester!’

‘This is a set up! I didn’t kill anyone! I never hurt anyone!’ Dean was almost in tears now, and it was a struggle to stay in your seat as Sam held his injured brother back. The elder Winchester fought against him, as Alastair remained on the stand, watching impassively. ‘Tell them! Please, I didn’t do anything!’

‘Mr Winchester!’ The judge yelled. ‘I will hold you in contempt!’

You stood up as Sam lost his grip on his brother, and Dean stumbled forward, almost hitting the floor as he lost balance on his fractured leg. The guards moved forward, scooping him up as the judge scowled in irritation.

‘Take him to the holding cells. Session adjourned.’ He slammed his gavel down as the guards dragged Dean away, and you immediately rushed forward to Sam, who looked at you in desperation. He hadn’t been expecting this turn of events, with Alastair being called to the stand.

‘Dean wasn’t ready for this.’ You said quietly. ‘They should have given him more time.’

‘He’s the defendant. They don’t care.’ Sam’s voice was laced with bitterness, and his shoulders sagged. Every ounce of you wanted to nuzzle into him, offer him comfort, but now wasn’t the time or the place. As you leaned over the barrier, Alastair stepped down, almost floating past you, and you shuddered again as those grey eyes landed on you. The man literally exuded evil, and you could have sworn Sam growled as he walked past.

‘We need to call Charlie.’ You said, watching Alastair leave the courtroom. ‘The guys that attacked Dean. There has to be some kind of police report right? Or CCTV? Can we get ID’s on them?’

Sam frowned. ‘If anyone can, it’s Charlie. She’s a miracle worker when it comes to that sort of thing.’

‘Get her on it.’ You turned, seeing the rest of the court slowly filtering out. The judge had gone, and you looked up at Sam with worry across your face. ‘Dean’s gonna be alright down there, isn’t he?’

‘I’m gonna go check on him, see if he’s calmed down. He’s not gonna do himself any favours with those sorts of outbursts.’ He picked up his briefcase, giving you a reassuring smile. ‘We’ve got Dean’s testimony that Alastair paid those guys to attack him in prison. Once he’s calmed down, and I’ve got a chance to question Alastair, I can start moving forward. Dean’s just upset.’ You smiled, nodding as Sam reached out to touch your shoulder. ‘Why don’t you go and get some lunch?’

‘Yeah. I’ll…I’ll go do that. You want anything?’ He shook his head, dropping his hand from your shoulder, and you instantly missed his touch. Clearing your throat, you kept up the smile. ‘Tell Dean I got his back, yeah? We’ll get him through this.’ Sam nodded, and for a moment, you thought he was going to lean in and kiss you. You held your breath, unsure what to do, before he pulled back, turning towards the cells. Exhaling shakily, you waited until he was out of sight, before turning around and making your way out of the courthouse.

Your favourite coffee shop was too far to walk, and you spotted a Starbucks across the way. Walking into the premises, you saw Laura Braeden sat outside, and your nerves cracked. She didn’t spot you, too busy on the phone, large sunglasses covering her face. She wasn’t alone - there was another woman with her, and a young boy, but you paid them little attention, too busy darting into the coffee shop to avoid her.

As you greeted the barista, and ordered a latte, you rifled through your bag, searching for you purse. You weren’t expecting to be spoken to, so when the young boy from outside said hello, you jumped out of your skin.

‘Jeez, kid. You scared me!’

He looked a little sheepish, ducking his head. ‘Sorry. I just…I’m Ben. I saw you with Sam and…’

Your eyes widened. ‘Wait…you’re Ben? Ben Braeden.’ He nodded, his eyes a little watery.

‘My aunt is outside. She’s…she wouldn’t be happy if I spoke to you but no one will tell me anything and…have you see my da - Dean?’ His voice broke. ‘No one will tell me if he is okay.’

‘Dean? He’s…he’s been better, kid.’ You admitted.

Ben looked down at his hands, shuffling on the spot. ‘I miss him. My aunt says nasty things about him all the time, and she won’t listen. He didn’t do anything. My mom was so mean to him, and he just let her. And that man with the grey eyes, he doesn’t like him, and he comes around all the time -’

‘Wait.’ You stopped him, your eyes narrowing. ‘Man with the grey eyes? Do you know his name?’

The boy nodded. ‘Alastair. Him and my aunt are…I don’t know. They’re not boyfriend and girlfriend. But he buys her things, and takes her out places. They’re always leaving me in the house alone, and it’s creepy. I miss my room. I don’t know why they keep saying Dean did it, because he didn’t.’

‘Ben!’ A screech came from outside, and the child shrank in on himself as Laura appeared in the doorway. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?’ She screamed, grabbing him by the arm. ‘You don’t talk to strangers.’ She looked up, suddenly realising who you were. ‘Especially not Omega bitches.’ By now, half the cafe was staring, and you took a step back in the face of the woman’s anger. ‘Why don’t you scurry back to your Alpha, sweetheart? He’ll be yanking your leash, no doubt.’ Ben slumped in her grip, looking as defeated as Dean had in court.

‘No one is yanking my anything.’ You snarled, wishing you could help the boy out. But Laura had the height and weight advantage on you, and it wouldn’t go down too well to get arrested on the job. ‘Dean is innocent, and you know it. We’ll see what happens when Sam’s asking the questions.’ Laura’s eyes narrowed, and she backed off, dragging Ben with her.

‘Watch yourself, little Omega.’ She sneered, before hauling the child from the shop. He glanced back, his eyes full of worry as you watched.

Left alone in the cafe, with everyone staring, you suddenly felt self-conscious as hell, and in need of Sam’s comfort. The barista held out your latte, and you paid, apologising to him before bolting from the shop. Laura was gone, and you looked over to the courthouse, wondering if Sam was still in the cells.

Digging your phone out of your pocket, you sent him a text, telling him you’d meet him at his office, and that you had something you needed to tell him. As you walked along the street and turned down an alleyway you used as a shortcut, a chill came over you and you stopped, just short of colliding with another pedestrian. You looked up to apologise and froze.

Alastair smiled down at you, his grey eyes unsettling, and his teeth too white. He looked like a predator, and with the strong Alpha scent coming off of him, you wilted, unable to even run.

‘Hmmm.’ He inhaled, and you knew he was scenting you. ‘Such a pretty little Omega.’ His eyes glittered and you panicked, finally making your feet move. The usually populated alley was empty of other people, and Alastair’s arms were around you before you could move away. He pulled you against his chest, dipping his face to smell your hair, and your entire body submitted to the Alpha holding you. ‘Pity you had to put yourself in harm’s way.’

Your phone clattered to the floor, the “sent” notification for the message to Sam blinking on the screen, your latte quickly joining it and covering the ground.

No one heard you scream Sam’s name.


	9. Part Nine

Your eyes were red and puffy from crying, even under the thick strip of material blinding you from your surroundings. Wherever you were, it was cold, but you weren’t sure how long it had taken to arrive once Alastair had knocked you out. So far you’d been alone, and the chair you were tied to was uncomfortable, leaving your legs cramping. You’d given a futile effort to escape, but the ropes were too tight, and with your feet bound, you couldn’t do anything to protect yourself.

A door opened somewhere and you turned your head in the direction of the noise, blinking underneath the blindfold. Footsteps echoed across the floor towards you, and someone drew close, pressing the rim of a glass to your lips.

‘Crying makes you dehydrated.’ Alastair’s voice accompanied the touch, and you sipped at the water, hoping he wasn’t poisoning you or anything. ‘And being in heat won’t help.’ He sniffed. ‘Hmmm, I can see why Samuel struggled to resist you. You do smell sweeter than anything I’ve ever scented.’

Fear chilled your heart and you stopped drinking, pressing yourself back against the chair as Alastair chuckled. ‘Please…’

‘Please, what?’ He asked, walking around you. ‘You know, Lisa begged. She begged and begged for me to not hurt her. But she knew the deal. She was supposed to sabotage Dean’s business, so I could purchase the land at a cut price. She promised, and then I find out, she’s been shacking up with one of my boys.’ He snarled, leaning close to your face. ‘I don’t like messes, Y/N. And Lisa got very messy.’

‘You killed her?’

Alastair laughed. ‘Well, I supervised. I don’t normally like getting my hands dirty. But for this…I’ll make an exception.’ His hand slid down over your shoulder, over your breast and you grimaced, terror flooding your mind. ‘I’ve never taken an Omega. It would be…an interesting experience.’

‘I’m not yours.’ You spat, a moment of defiance bursting through.

He only laughed, before he slapped your face, hard. Your head snapped to the side, and you felt the skin of your lip split. ‘You think you belong to the Winchesters? No. They have caused me more than enough trouble. I think it’s about time Sam and Dean realised they’re on the losing side. I will get what I want…’ He leaned close to your face, the too clean smell of him making you want to vomit. ‘And that’s including you.’

*****

Sam looked at his watch, frowning at the time. It had been two hours, and the judge had suspended proceedings for the rest of the day, which had led to Dean being hauled back off to prison. He’d expected to find you at his office, like your text had indicated, but you hadn’t arrived. And he was starting to worry.

Leaving his office, after giving Amelia instructions to call him if you turned up, he headed back to the courthouse. He knew you would have forgone your usual favourite coffee shop for the Starbucks opposite. It was getting late, and the sun was dipping in the sky as he walked in, noting the lack of customers. Spotting a bored looking barista cleaning cups, he headed over, smiling in a friendly manner.

‘This might a long shot, but have you seen a girl in here today, erm, Y/H/C hair, Y/E/C eyes, about yay tall?’ He held up his hand to your approximate height. ‘She’s my ome - she’s a friend, and I’m worried.’

The barista frowned. ‘The omega who almost got into a screaming match? She was gone a few hours ago, dude.’

Sam’s heart thumped in his chest. ‘Screaming match?’

‘Yeah, she came in here, ordered her drink, and started talking to this little kid. Some other woman walked in and starting yellin’, and the omega just…well, whatever she said, the woman left quickly.’ The barista shrugged. ‘Then she apologised and took her latte.’

‘Which way did she go?’ Sam asked, his fingers curling around the edge of the counter, his voice urgent. The barista raised his eyebrows.

‘She turned that way.’ He pointed, and Sam nodded.

‘The kid she was talking to - what did he look like?’

‘Dark hair, sad looking kid. Was dragged out by that woman. Was like something off Jerry Springer, man, I swear…’ He didn’t get a chance to finish as Sam bolted out of the shop, heading down the street. He looked around the emptying roads, pausing, wondering what route you would have taken.

As he contemplated the options, something caught his attention. He turned his head towards the sound, frowning as he recognised your ringtone coming from an alleyway. Sam turned, moving slowly into the darkened walkway, looking around. There wasn’t anyone there, and nothing seemed obvious aside from the discarded coffee cup on the floor that looked like it had been spilt. The sound started again, and Sam pinpointed the source to the small litter bin in the corner.

Digging in the trash wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever done, and he ignored it as he dug around for your phone. Finally, his fingers closed around it, and he pulled it free, answering it.

‘Y/N? Y/N?!’ A female voice, shrill with urgency on the other end, and Sam’s fear for your safety went up a notch.

‘This is Sam Winchester. I found Y/N’s phone.’

‘I’m Sarah.’ The woman said. ‘I’ve been trying to get hold of her all afternoon. Crowley is breathing down my neck and…have you seen her?’

Sam paled. ‘No. I don’t know where she is. I don’t…I think something happened to her.’

Sarah swore. ‘I’m calling the police. She’s in heat, anything could have happened.’

‘I’m gonna find her.’ He said. ‘I have to, I -’ His hand hit the wall before he could stop it, and he stared at his bloodied, grazed knuckles. ‘This is my fault.’ Sarah didn’t say anything in response, and Sam swallowed hard. ‘Call the cops. Report her missing. I’m gonna go find her.’

He hung up, looking up at the entrance of the alleyway, your phone held tightly in his grip. He strode out, knowing that Laura had to be the woman in the cafe. He knew they were staying with family in town, and had that address. It was wrong, and could cost him his job, but he had to make sure you were okay. He had to find you.

*****

‘You awake there, princess?’ Alastair’s voice brought you back out of unconsciousness. You ached all over, and your temperature was spiking. Cramps rolled through your belly, and you wished he would just kill you instead of whatever he was planning. ‘I gotta say, I’ve never had much time to study an omega in heat. You are fascinating.’

‘Why are you doing this?’ You whimpered, your head hanging forward. The blindfold remained on; he seemed to enjoy the fact that you couldn’t anticipate his movements around you.

‘I already told you that, darling.’ Alastair chuckled. ‘If Sam plays ball, then I’ll let you go. Unharmed, untouched.’ He stroked your face and you flinched away, wincing at the aches in your back. ‘For the most part.’

‘I don’t understand. All this to get control of some garages?’ You shook your head.

‘It’s not just about the garage business. But, you’re an omega, you wouldn’t understand what it’s like to be an Alpha but not the Alpha.’ He sneered, cupping your chin forcefully. ‘Maybe I’ll force the point home with you. I was originally planning on going for the mother - that would have gotten Dean exactly where I wanted him. But John Winchester…he’s problematic. You, on the other hand…no family, few friends. And then there’s Sam. Who touches you so tenderly when you think nobody’s watching. Who pines for you.’ He laughed, the sound bitter and vile to hear. ‘It’s sweet. But we’ll see how much he pines when you’re a broken little bitch.’

You struggled, desperately pulling at you bindings to try and escape, but your body betrayed you with it’s weakness. Your temperature was too high, sapping every ounce of strength you had, and you slumped backwards into the chair, feeling lost and alone. Alastair wandered away, leaving you be once more.

Please, Sam. Please find me.

*****

‘What the hell do you want?’ Laura’s face was like thunder, and normally, Sam would tread carefully around the explosive woman. ‘You looking to lose your job?’

‘Can it, Laura.’ Sam snarled. ‘Y/N is missing. And I know she saw you and Ben today.’

‘And? I don’t know where the stupid bitch is.’ She went to close the door, but Sam shoved his foot in the way, slamming his considerably larger frame into the doorway. ‘Get the fuck off my property. I don’t care if you’ve lost your fuck toy, Sam!’

‘Don’t call her that!’ He shouted, losing his temper. ‘She’s not just some girl, Laura!’

‘What, you care about her?’ Laura scoffed.

‘Damn right I do, and she’s in danger, so stop being such a bitch for once in your life!’ Sam pushed against the door, and Laura let go, standing back as he filled the doorway. ‘Laura, please. I know you never got on with Dean, but if you’re hiding something…’

‘I’m not hiding anything!’ Laura’s voice was high pitched and she looked terrified. Sam drew back, all too aware of his threatening posture.

‘Laura, I’m not gonna hurt you.’ He assured and she shook her head.

‘It’s not you I’m scared of Sam.’ She whispered, just as Ben appeared at the top of the steps.

‘Sam?’ He asked, and Sam looked up, giving Ben a smile. The boy ran down the stairs, throwing his arms around his pseudo-uncle. ‘Why are you here?’ He looked up, and Sam sighed heavily. ‘It’s about that lady, isn’t it? The newspaper lady. About what I told her.’

‘Ben, shut up.’ Laura said, but she wasn’t being spiteful as she said it. Her entire body radiated fear and Sam frowned as he watched it. ‘We can’t, Sam. He’ll hurt someone else if we don’t just play along. We both know Dean was miserable. Not just because things had gone bad between him and Lisa. He’s been miserable since he lost his omega.’

‘What does that have to do with anything?’ Sam’s eyes narrowed.

Laura swallowed, watching him carefully. ‘Alastair wanted Dean out of the way. Lisa was having an affair with him behind Dean’s back. When she left him for Michael, Alastair was fuming.’ She shook her head. ‘I didn’t know he had anything to do with it until he turned up here. He threatened my family, Sam. What else was I supposed to do?’

‘Go to the police, maybe?’ Sam snarled. ‘Now there’s someone I love in danger! And my brother has almost been killed by his thugs!’

‘Alastair just wanted the garages. He just wanted control of it! He never said he was going to hurt her, I swear!’

Sam took a step forward, pushing Ben away. ‘You knew he was gonna do this?’ Laura nodded, her usually loud demeanor subdued..

‘I - I texted him. He was still at the court, and I was waiting with Ben. I saw she was…she was there and he…’ She started to shake. ‘He said he was just gonna scare her, Sam. He said he wouldn’t hurt her.’

‘And you didn’t remember that he’d already murdered your sister?’ She dissolved into tears at Sam’s words, and reached out to Ben, who drew away from her in disgust. ‘You’re a piece of work, Laura. You hung Dean out to dry, when he was nothing but good for Lisa and Ben. What else did he promise you? Money?’

‘He s-said we’d never worry about anything again.’

‘You’re standing up in court. I’m putting Alastair away, once and for all.’ Sam pulled out his phone, ready to ring Charlie, when it started to ring in his hand. He frowned at the unknown number and turned away from the sobbing mess of his brother’s ex-sister-in-law, answering the call. ‘Hello?’

_‘Sam.’_

He’d never felt his blood run cold, but the sound of Alastair’s voice on the other end of the phone made him feel like he’d been dumped in ice water. His fingers tightened around the phone as the other man spoke, his voice almost like a serpent’s.

_‘I believe we need to talk.’_

‘Where is she, Alastair?’ Sam closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. His mind was going haywire, every inch of him coiled and tense, knowing you were in danger out there somewhere, where he couldn’t protect you.

_‘I’ll tell you, in good time. But first - you do a few things for me.’_

‘Like what?’ His teeth ground together audibly as he glanced over at Ben, who was watching his aunt with disgust on his features. ‘What do you want?’

‘Drop the case. Let your brother go to jail.’ There was a muffled moan in the background, and Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he realised it was you. _‘He’ll be fine. But if you don’t, you won’t get your omega bitch returned to you. She smells so delicious, Sam.’_

Sam growled, making Ben jump in fright. ‘You keep your fucking hands off her.’ His fingers were almost cracking the phone as Alastair’s snake-like laughter came through from the other end.

 _‘Such a protective Alpha. Pity you never claimed her. That might have saved her.’_ In the background, you screamed, and Sam shouted in fury at the sound. Alastair laughed again. _‘She makes the best noises.’_ A clock chimed somewhere as hot tears escaped over his cheeks, and Sam hung his head in defeat. _‘Drop the case, and you’ll get her back.’_

The line went dead.

‘Sam…I’m sorry…’ Laura whispered.

‘Shut it.’ Sam snapped, wiping at his face furiously. ‘You’re gonna be finding jail less than accommodating, Laura. Ben, come with me. You’re gonna go stay with my parents.’ The boy started to move as Laura lunged forward to grab him.

‘You can’t take him!’

‘I wanna go!’ Ben shouted, clinging to Sam. Sam turned, scooping the boy up in his strong arms, before marching away from the house. Laura screamed in protest, but neither male paid her any mind as Sam put Ben in the backseat of his car and climbed into the driver’s side.

‘You okay?’ Sam asked, looking over his shoulder.

Ben nodded. ‘Better now. Is Y/N gonna be okay?’

Sam smiled, but it was grim. He turned, phone in hand, dialling Charlie’s number as he turned on the engine. ‘She’ll be fine. This’ll all be fine.’


	10. Part Ten

Sam was fully aware that he was breaking the speed limit as he headed out of Kansas City towards his hometown. Ben was curled in the passenger seat, white as a sheet, but the Alpha couldn’t slow down. All he could hear was the ringing of your scream in his ears, the pure terror he could sense, even without being close to you. And that clock. He knew that clock.

His phone rang and he answered it on speaker, seeing Charlie’s name flash up on his on-board screen. Ben sat up as Sam gave a curt greeting to the detective.

‘Sam, I’ve checked out Alastair’s property. There’s an abandoned autoshop he owns near the river.’

‘Near the clock tower. I knew I recognised that chime.’ Sam slammed his hand on the steering wheel, angry at everything. The boy beside him jumped, fear in his eyes, but not fear of Sam. ‘I’m taking Ben to my parents. I’ll head straight over to the autoshop.’

Charlie sucked in an audible breath. ‘Sam, you gotta wait for my guys to get there. I’m going straight to my superior, but I gotta know you’re not gonna do anything rash. We’ve got hard evidence now to link Alastair to the murders. Y/N was right about checking the DNA of the guys that jumped Dean that night. We can get your brother out.’

‘Won’t be worth anything if he hurts her, Charlie. Or worse.’ He didn’t need to explain what “worse” mean. Alastair was an Alpha, and a nasty one at that. He could use your Omega status against you however he liked, and if Sam didn’t get there in time. ‘I’m not waiting, Charlie.’ Sam could feel the panic rising in his throat like bile. Before his friend could object, he hung up the phone, looking over at Ben. ‘You okay, kid?’

Ben nodded, but he was still paler than he should have been. ‘Is Y/N going to be okay? Alastair is scary.’

Sam’s mouth set into a thin line as he pushed his foot down on the gas again, pushing his car to the limits. He was only ten minutes away from Lawrence, and his parents temporary residence, where Ben would be safe. Another ten minutes as he’d be at the river, where he’d played with Dean as a kid.

‘Y/N is gonna be fine. We’re gonna get this sorted out, get Dean freed, and get justice for your mom, okay?’ He reached over, patting the boy’s shoulder briefly before returning his fingers to the wheel. ‘Don’t worry. I know this has been real scary for you, but we’re gonna fix it. I’m sure Dean’s gonna need your help when he goes home, right?’

Ben nodded, turning his eyes to the road as Sam did the same, trying desperately to believe that he was going to do everything he’d said. He had to. If anything happened to you, he wasn’t sure he’d survive.

*****

Alastair’s fingers were clammy as he unbuttoned your blouse, exposing the thin camisole you wore underneath. As he brushed against your skin, you shuddered, feeling sick to your stomach at the feeling of an Alpha you didn’t want touching you.

‘Relax, Y/N. I’m trying to make you more comfortable.’ He moved away for a second, and your eyes darted around, trying to follow his movements despite the blindfold over your eyes. You listened hard, hearing his footsteps move around you, before something clinked together.

Cold metal touched your neck, and you struggled in the chair, screaming as he fastened the thick chain around your throat, tightening it almost to the point of cutting off air.

‘I’m old fashioned. Bitches should wear collars, right?’ His voice was mocking and you struggled some more, only for the chain to tighten and cut off your air. Your movements ceased immediately, and he chuckled. ‘I always used a choke chain on my dogs. Teach them proper behaviour.’ He tugged on the chain to loosen it as you stilled, and you gulped down a large mouthful of air, your cheeks red with exertion.

Alastair released his hold on you, walking around the chair. You could hear his footsteps against the concrete, and you wiggled your feet, trying to get some feeling back into them. Hours of being sat here was only increasing the aches throughout your body, and you were desperate to free yourself.

‘Alastair, please -’

His fingers covered your mouth, cutting off your speech, and you grimaced at the smell of him. It was acrid, like the smell of petroleum, mixed with something clinical, like when your mom would put antiseptic on your scrapes and cuts when you were little. It burned your airways, and you wanted nothing more than to pull away, but fear had you frozen.

‘Good bitches speak when spoken to.’ Alastair said, his voice even and crisp, that creepy edge sending chills down your spine. ‘Sam has done nothing to break you in, has he?’ Anger flared as he pulled his hand away, and you gritted your teeth to hold back from shouting at him. You weren’t a “bitch”, certainly not his. Treatment of omegas in this fashioned was practically Victorian, and you could feel fury curling in your stomach, adding to the nausea you already felt.

He stepped away again, and you heard something move behind you. Material cracked in the air, and your heart thumped in your chest as the man dragged something down your back, something firm and thin. ‘Let’s see how long you can keep quiet, little Omega.’ Whatever was touching you pulled away, before it snapped back down, slicing into your back with a vicious sting. You arched and cried out in pain, unable to pull forward but trying anyway. The angle bent your wrist and something crunched, prompting you to scream. ‘Well, you’re not a quick learner, that’s for sure.’ You barely heard him over the sounds of your own sobs, tears soaking the material over your eyes.

Sam, please find me, please, don’t let him do this, please. You repeated the words over and over in your head, as Alastair chortled behind you.

‘Let’s try that again.’

*****

Charlie had called four times since he’d hung up on her, but he wasn’t stopping for anything. Dropping Ben with his parents had taken more time than it should have done, with Mary expressing concern for him. He didn’t want to explain, but John had dragged it out of him, blocking his path until he realised that his son was panicking, desperate to reach his Omega.

Speeding through town had been more difficult than he’d thought, and when he finally got the river, he realised he’d never even asked Charlie where the damn autoshop was. He only knew it was near the clock tower, and it had been a long time since he’d run around these haunts. There were at least seven other warehouses in the small area, and any one of them could be used as an autoshop.

He sprinted from the car, running down the long strip of concrete between the dilapidated buildings, hearing the clock chime in the background. It had been two long hours since Alastair had called, and dread was settling in the pit of Sam’s stomach as he thought about the evil son of a bitch placing even one finger on you.

Stopping at the far end, Sam shouted in frustration, his fists clenching as he turned and surveyed the area. He had no way of knowing which building you were in, and he didn’t know how long it would take for Charlie and her back up to get here.

As he contemplated his options, pulling his phone from his pocket, a scream echoed through the small cluster of buildings, and Sam straightened, fear gripping his heart like an icy hand. He took a few steps forward, breaking into a sprint as the screams continued, and your voice rang out to him. The third warehouse on the right was the source, and Sam pushed himself, throwing his whole body into the door, only to find it locked.

He slammed his fists against the door, pounding into it, before stepping back and raising his leg, landing a solid kick to the rusted lock. It snapped, and the door swung open, revealing a darkened interior. Caution marred his footsteps as he stepped inside, his eyes scanning the darkness.

‘Well, well. Looks like we have company.’ Alastair’s voice echoed through the old machinery and piles of junk, and Sam followed it, finally seeing you.

You were tied down, blindfolded, and bloodied. Anger boiled inside the Alpha’s chest, and he took a step forward, only to see Alastair move behind you, his hand fisted in a chain around your throat.

‘Want me to snap her neck, Sam?’ The man warned, and Sam growled low in his throat.

‘Let her go.’

‘I told you to drop the case. I would have returned her. In due time.’ Alastair sneered, tugging on the chain and you whimpered. Sam raised a hand, his palm flat and non-threatening. ‘In any case, it’s much better to have these bitches be obedient. I was doing you a favour.’

Sam practically vibrated with rage, and you whispered his name. The simple sound broke his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to charge Alastair and rip him to pieces. ‘Alastair…let her go. She has nothing to do with this.’

‘She has plenty.’ Alastair reached behind himself and pulled a gun, aiming it at Sam. ‘Just to give you a little more incentive to stay still. Maybe I’ll just kill you and let her go.’

‘No!’ You shrieked, only to receive a sharp tug on the chain that left you gasping for air. Sam almost lunged, but Alastair moved the gun, showing that he had every intention of using it.

‘You were very stupid, Sammy.’ He droned. ‘Turning up here without so much as a pistol to save yourself. I mean, I’ve already killed Lisa, and that interfering friend of hers. Not to mention Michael - he had it coming that one. And all without lifting a finger.’ Alastair shook his head. ‘I always win. You had nothing to fight back with, and that doesn’t appear to have changed.’

Sam smirked. ‘I’ve got plenty to fight back with.’

Alastair chuckled, and you felt his hand tighten around the chain at your neck. ‘Have you now? Like your brother did? He thought he could do the honorable thing too. And look where that got him.’

Sam moved, his hand going to his pocket. He pulled out his phone, still recording, and grinned widely, just as the door to the autoshop burst open. ‘Like I said. Plenty.’ The gray eyed man stared, almost snarling, his arm extending to fire the gun, when Charlie appeared next to Sam, three arms officers at her back.

‘Freeze!’ She shouted, holding her own weapon, her expert aim at Alastair’s head. Without removing her eyes from him, she scowled. ‘I told you to wait, Sam.’

‘Since when do I listen?’ He pointed out, moving forward as Alastair lowered his weapon and relinquished his hold on you. The armed officers surrounded him as Charlie holstered her gun, pulling out some cuffs. ‘Besides, I’ve got evidence that will have Dean released by morning.’ Sam bent down, untying you and ripping your blindfold off.

‘Sam!’ You whispered, your throat dry as he picked you up, cradling you gently in his arms. You whined in pain, closing your eyes as a wave of nausea threatened your composure, which was already pretty lacklustre.

Charlie looked you over, frowning. ‘She needs a hospital.’

Sam nodded. ‘I know. I’ll take care of it. You take care of that.’

The redhead looked over at Alastair as her officers led him away, his face contorted in a disgusted snarl. ‘Oh, I will. I’ll be by to take a statement later, okay?’ She didn’t wait for Sam’s answer before she followed the other cops out the door. Sam sighed, looking down at you in his arms.

‘Hey.’

‘Hi.’ You smiled.

‘Sorry I was late.’

You winced as you shifted, feeling the pain almost double. ‘That’s okay. Can we go now?’

He smiled, kissing your forehead, ignoring the grim and sweat that covered you, and you fell a little bit harder for him at that simple action. ‘Yeah. We can go now.’

*****

By the time the doctors had administered all sorts of lovely pain relief, Charlie had arrived at the hospital. You were clean, freshly dressed in one of those nice gowns that don’t show your ass to the world, and smiling from ear to ear. That was mostly due to the morphine, and Sam couldn’t stop smiling with you.

‘How you feeling, Y/N?’ Charlie asked, pulling her phone out.

‘I’m…kinda floaty.’ You replied, waving a hand before gesturing to your other wrist. ‘I snapped a bone! They said I could have a pink cast though.’

‘Riiight.’ Charlie glanced over at Sam. ‘She’s pretty high, huh?’

Sam nodded. ‘The doctor said she’s gonna be like that for at least twenty four hours. She was a trooper putting up with the pain, but they didn’t want her over-exerting herself. It doesn’t help she’s in heat, hasn’t had her suppressants, and with a broken wrist and all the lacerations…’

‘Yeah, they said they’d taken photos for evidence.’

‘They really captured my best side.’ You quipped, before yawning loudly. ‘I would really like some ice cream.’ Sam smiled as he took your uninjured hand. ‘But I want it to be chocolate. Not that really chocolate stuff, but the sorta fake chocolate stuff, you know, like you get with a neol…neop…ne…’

‘Neopolitan?’ Charlie offered, and you smiled brightly.

‘That’s it!’ You looked at Sam. ‘I want one of those.’

‘I’m sure I can sort something out.’ He said, looking up at Charlie with an apologetic expression. ‘I think you’d probably best getting that statement tomorrow. He’s not going anywhere, is he?’

Charlie shook her head. ‘With what he’s done, he’s not even gonna get bail. Your recording will stand up in court. You might wanna present it to the judge first thing so you can get Dean acquitted and released.’ Sam nodded, his hand still holding on to yours. ‘I’ll leave you two to it. I’ll be back in the morning when she’s had some sleep. I’ll stay with her while you go sort your brother out.’

‘No rush.’ He said, not taking his eyes off you as your head lolled to the side, tiredness winning out over drug-induced hyperactivity. ‘My mom is on her way over. She’ll stay here with her.’

‘Okay.’ The detective smiled, before patting her friend on the shoulder and removing herself from the room.

‘I like Charlie.’ You said, drowsily. ‘She’s all…bouncy. And fierce. Like Hermione Granger.’

‘And strangely, she’d be exceptionally flattered by that remark.’ Sam smiled, his fingers stroking yours gently.

You grinned widely at his movement, rolling a little and wincing as you jostled your bad wrist. ‘I like you more, though. In a like like way. Like, I’d like to like you more.’ Another yawn interrupted your speech. ‘Like for a whole week.’

‘A whole week huh?’

You nodded. ‘It’s like like that turned into love I think. But I’m not sure.’ You frowned confused by your own words. ‘You’re my Alpha right? I feel like you are.’

Sam moved closer, his free hand coming up to cup your cheek. ‘Yeah, I’m yours, Y/N. No matter what.’ You smiled, closing your eyes. ‘Get some sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.’ He kept his hand on your cheek, his thumb brushing over your skin softly until you gave a tiny snore, and he smiled again.

‘I’m definitely not going anywhere.’


	11. Part Eleven

‘I see you got pink. They made me stick with boring white.’

The deep rough voice of Dean Winchester made you turn from the drinks table, and smile brightly, watching him limp down the garden path on the crutches, a smile on his face.

‘And I see you are lacking an orange jumpsuit. It’s a good look.’ His grin was wide at your response, and he reached out, pulling you into a hug. ‘What was that for?’ You asked, blushing a little as you fiddled with the edge of your pink cast.

Dean shrugged. ‘I dunno. Maybe for helping prove me innocent. And for the smile you’ve put on my brother’s face.’

You laughed nervously, shaking your head. ‘I barely did anything. Charlie and Sam did all the legwork. I just…well, I pretty much just got beaten up and kidnapped like the damsel in distress.’

‘Nah. You did good, kiddo.’ Dean smiled, leaning on his crutches heavily as he reached over to grab a beer. He pointed to Ben, who was chatting happily with Mary. ‘He thinks you’re some kind of superhero.’

You smiled, following his gesture to watch Ben for a moment. The boy was smiling and happy, not completely over what had happened yet, but better for being back with the man who’d been his father for most of his life.

‘They’re granted me custody for the time being. I’m gonna work something out with Lisa’s family, since Laura was assigned his guardian and well, looking at ten to life for what she did.’ He sighed. ‘At least Alastair is looking at three life sentences.’ You looked down, the man’s name still giving you jitters, and Dean noticed your discomfort. ‘Shit, I’m sorry, Y/N. That was -’

‘No, no.’ You waved him off with your good hand. ‘It’s okay.’ You smiled as Mary waved over at you, waving back. Over the last two weeks, you’d gotten to know her exceptionally well, whilst Sam worked on closing the cases and getting his brother freed, and settled back in at home. You’d been too afraid to return to your apartment at first, and had taken up residence with the older couple whilst you recovered, finding yourself almost adopted.

Of course, Mary had dropped about a thousand hints about your relationship with Sam, even though you both told her it was not on the immediate table. You didn’t recall much of what you’d said to him when you were doped up, but you remembered him saying he was yours.

‘So, where is Sammy?’ Dean looked around.

‘He was taking care of some paperwork with Charlie.’ You said, picking up your glass of lemonade from the table. ‘I think he was supposed to be here soon.’

‘You gonna make an honest Alpha out of him?’ Dean’s question almost made you choke on your drink, and he chuckled at the reaction. ‘Sweetheart, you don’t know how bad he’s got it.’

‘He - he doesn’t, I mean, we haven’t, what with everything and -’ Your eyes widened as John walked down the path with a fresh set of burgers, handing them out to the guests. ‘John! Hi!’ He froze and blinked at you in confusion as you smiled widely. ‘Burgers? Yum.’ You grabbed one, and John glanced at his son, who shrugged.

‘Oh yes, please, sweetheart.’ Mary stood from her seat, walking over to grab one of the patties from her husband, bestowing a kiss on his cheek as she did so. John grinned at her, adoration on his face. ‘So, Y/N, what was all the excitement about this morning?’ She levelled you with a pointed look, and you knew you weren’t going to get out of explaining.

‘Well, er, you know I wrote the article about Dean’s acquittal?’ You shuffled a little as John nodded.

‘That was a fantastic piece.’ He commented. ‘I bet that put Fergus Crowley’s pants in a twist.’

You giggled. ‘Yeah, he wasn’t too happy with the response it got. But hey, front page. It’s what I’ve always worked towards.’

‘Man like that shouldn’t be in charge of a public editorial. He’s such a horrible person.’ Mary pulled a face. ‘All his promotion of Alpha rights and how Omega’s shouldn’t be allowed the same courtesies. I’m surprised he hired you.’

You shrugged. ‘He’s landed himself in hot water with all of this. I think his intention was to use me as an example.’

‘Didn’t realise how bolshy you were, huh?’ Dean nudged you, almost falling off his crutches as he did. John reached out one arm to steady his eldest, who went red at his clumsiness.

‘I guess not.’ You smiled. ‘But anyway, I got an email this morning. Well, three. Top papers. Impressed by my stories. One was the editor of a major paper in New York!’ You couldn’t help the excitement in your voice.

‘New York?’ Mary asked, sharing a look with John. ‘That’s…that’s really good, Y/N!’

You nodded, your smile only widening. ‘It’s been my dream for a long time, and it’s such an opportunity -’

‘What’s an opportunity?’ Sam’s voice came from the back door, as he stepped out, smiling at the various friends and neighbours that had turned out for Dean’s welcome home party. ‘Hey, mom.’ He bent to kiss his mother on the cheek as you stared at him. You hadn’t figured out how you were going to tell Sam yet, and this public setting was not how you’d hoped it would turn out.

‘Y/N is getting offers from big papers, sweetie. Isn’t that fantastic?’

You could almost see the disappointment in his eyes, the brief second his expression faltered before he smiled widely. ‘That’s amazing, Y/N. You thinking of taking one of them up?’

It felt like your chest was tightening as practically the entire Winchester family focused their eyes on you, and you wobbled a little, wiping your forehead with your good hand. ‘I guess, I hadn’t given it much thought, er, would you…would you excuse me for a second?’ You smiled, before dodging around Mary and Sam, bolting into the house. Rushing up the steps, you ducked into the guest room you’d been using and shut the door, falling against it and slumping down.

Sam was going to hate you. No way he’d want to listen to you now, after finding out like that.

You didn’t move, burying your head in your uninjured arm as you contemplated giving up everything you’d found here in the last few weeks. After being alone for so long, with few friends, and no family, it was almost like home here. And you’d managed to make something of your journalistic career, which everyone had always told you would fall on it’s face.

Could you really give up everything and move away?

A knock came at the door, interrupting your thoughts. ‘Y/N?’ Your head shot up at Sam’s voice, and you scrambled away from the door towards the bed. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine, just…it’s just a bit hot.’

Sam sniggered from the other side of the door. ‘Yeah, my mom really lit a fire under your ass, huh?’

You frowned, getting to your feet and opening the door. ‘You’re not…you’re not upset?’ He looked behind him, before walking into your room and shutting the door. Before you could say anything further, he pulled you close, silencing you with a fierce kiss, every ounce of desperation and withheld emotion from the past few weeks poured into it.

‘No.’ He exhaled, pulling back. ‘I’m not upset. This is a big opportunity for you.’

‘But…Chicago…’ You tried to speak, but Sam shook his head, interrupting you.

‘Look, I get it. I don’t want you to leave.’ He sighed, taking a step back. ‘I’m not gonna lie, Y/N. I’ve fallen for you. I’m…I’m head over heels in love with you and not just because my genes are telling me to be. You’re strong, and brave, and goddamn, you’re fucking beautiful. I mean, everything I ever wanted in a partner, in a mate, is right there in you. And it’s happened at the worst fucking time, but…I’m sorry. I’m not gonna stand in the way of your dreams.’

You stared at him, your mouth falling open before you caught yourself and shut it, nodding in acknowledgement of his words. His shoulders dropped, and he gave you a sad smile.

‘Sam…’ You started to speak again, and he waved you off.

‘No. It’s okay. I understand.’

‘Sam, would you shut up for a second?’ You smiled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. ‘I need to tell you…my dreams might have changed a little bit.’ His brows knit together in confusion as he waited for you to explain. ‘Those offers… one was with the Kansas Journal. It’s the biggest paper in this state. Okay, not the Times, but it’s way better pay and they have specific omega benefits. They’re one of the biggest campaigners for Omega rights in the entire country.’ Sam frowned as you continued to speak. ‘I don’t want to give up my career…but in the last month, I realised that…I don’t wanna give you up either.’

He froze, and you waited, unsure if he was going to react. Then he moved, faster than you could keep up with, scooping you into his arms, kissing away your shocked laughter at his movement. Before he put you down, he kissed you again, this time drawing it out, tasting you, moaning against your lips.

‘I fucking love you, Y/N.’ He nuzzled into your neck. ‘But we gotta get out of here.’

‘Why?’ You gasped as he nipped at the sensitive skin of your throat.

‘Because I’m not about to knot you in my parents’ guest room.’ Heat rushed straight to your core at his words, and you smiled, clinging to him as he reached behind himself to open the door. It was difficult getting down the stairs, and he shouted a quick goodbye to his family as he shoved you out of the house towards his car.

Dean was in the hallway already, grinning as his mom and dad walked through to see what the shouting was about, just in time to see Sam’s car shrieking off into the setting sun.

‘What on earth…?’ Mary looked out the gaping wide front door, as Dean chuckled.

‘Think you might be getting grandkids sooner than you thought, mom.’ He joked, as John laughed with him. Mary smiled, closing the door, and making a mental note to call Sam later on in the week.

*****

It was normally at least an hours drive back to Sam’s home, but just shy of thirty minutes later, he was dragging you from the car in some of Neanderthal manner, and you giggled as he struggled with his keys. With a growl of frustration, he finally got the front door open, and you shrieked as he turned and hoisted you up into the air, careful of your still healing injuries.

‘I can’t keep my hands off you a second longer.’ His mouth crashed into yours before his sentence had finished, his words muffled against your lips. You returned the kiss feverously, feeling your skin heat up under his touch. The fingertips of your good hand dragged over his flannel shirt, wanting it gone so you could feel him bare against you.

‘Sam -’ You gasped, clinging to him as he kicked the door shut behind him, almost stumbling in his haste for privacy. Your back slammed into the nearest wall, and you yelped at the sudden collision, before being silenced as Sam slid his tongue back into your mouth, running it along the length of your lips, thrusting into you lazily as his hands cupped your ass. The pooling moisture in your panties was almost too much to bear as he ground into you, still fully clothed, apparently intent on driving you insane with want.

Digging your nails into his shoulders, you rose up in his hold, deliberately dropping your feet heavily and knocking him off balance. Sam grunted, releasing his hold on you, his lust dark gaze hazy as he stared at you. There was challenge in your eyes, in your smile; he had to know that this wasn’t going to be an Alpha-Omega partnership that you’d go quietly into.

‘You drive me crazy.’ He groaned, watching you as you circled around him. You only smiled more, edging along the hallway, unsure of the territory. This was your first visit to Sam’s home, and you were pleasantly surprised by the uncluttered order he kept it in. But then, you shouldn’t have expected any less - Sam wasn’t a stereotypical Alpha, any more than you were a stereotypical Omega.

You weren’t about to submit like a mewling bitch.

‘Bedroom?’ A perfectly arched eyebrow accompanied the question and Sam smirked.

‘End of the hall.’ He jerked his head in the direction of his room, and you kept moving, taking single, slow steps backwards. There was nothing about your movement that screamed retreat - your body swayed seductively, your curves only an enticement to the horny, wound up male in front of you. ‘You’re a tease, Y/N.’

You giggled, and he moved closer, only to have you dodging out of his reach. ‘You’ve waited this long, Sam. What’s a few more minutes?’

His tenuous control snapped, and he lunged forward, missing you by a hair’s breadth as you skittered away towards the bedroom, darting around the other side of the queen sized bed that took up most of the room.

‘Come here, baby.’ Sam purred, coming to a stop in the doorway, his hands on the frame either side of him. You shook your head, leaning your knees against the edge of the bed in front of you, feeling it dip under your weight.

‘Why don’t you come here, Alpha?’ You put your good hand on the bedspread ,leaning down until you were almost arching in the air like a cat. Sam growled, his fingers clawing into the doorframe as he watched you, before he took a step into the room. ‘Wait.’

Sam froze, worry on his face, and your heart swelled a thousand times like that stupid film where the Grinch got feelings. The way he went from a horny predator to a concerned lover at just a word was just making you fall for him all over again, and you smiled.

‘You’re wearing too many clothes.’

He sagged visibly, giving you a playful scowl as he pulled his hands from the doorframe. ‘Shit, Y/N. I thought you were gonna change your mind.’

You shook your head. ‘Never. But you do need to be naked right now.’

His answering chuckle accompanied his fingers plucking at the first button of his shirt. ‘What about you? I don’t see much equality in me being naked if you’re still fully clothed.’

‘I’ll show you yours, if you show me mine.’ The play on words didn’t go unnoticed, and Sam groaned, walking further into the room, reaching across the bed to pull you close.

‘I love you, Y/N. You know that, right?’

‘I love you, too.’ You whispered, stretching up to capture his mouth against yours. ‘But you’re still not naked.’ Pulling away, you gripped the hem of your shirt, moving a little awkwardly with the cast, and wincing as you dragged your shirt over your head.

‘You okay?’ Sam shrugged off his shirt, before his hands moved to you, touching the lingering scars on your body in concern, his fingers lingering over your damaged wrist. Giving him a lopsided smile, you pinched at the front of his shirt.

He took that as a sign that you were okay, and ripped his undershirt over his head, his eyes lingering on your breasts as you unhooked your bra and maneuvered it over the thick cast on your arm. Your nipples hardened instantly in the cool air of his bedroom, and Sam groaned, leaning forward to dip his head down. As he caught one pebbled nub between his teeth, you whimpered, arching forward, your good hand coming up to thread through his long hair. You tugged a little, and Sam moaned in response.

‘Hair pulling?’ You questioned as he released your breast, looking up at you with a goofy smile. ‘You got any other kinks I should know about?’

‘Plenty.’ He declared, straightening up and moving backwards off of the bed to unbuckle his pants. ‘What about you?’

You watched as he pushed his pants down his legs, his boxers barely containing the straining erection underneath. Inhaling sharply, you struggled to tear your gaze away, licking your lips without thinking, and Sam waved his hand in front of your face.

‘Y/N?’

‘You’re…wow.’

He looked down. ‘What?’

‘Well, I mean…’ You swallowed thickly, using your knees to move across the bed. ‘That’s…’ He waited, unsure what you were trying to say. ‘You’re a big boy, Sam.’ You finished lamely, and Sam laughed loudly. A scowl crossed your face, and you leaned forward, cupping him with your hand, ceasing his laughter almost immediately. ‘How else am I supposed to say that?’

‘Fuck…don’t…’ He sucked air in through his teeth as you pulled his boxers down, letting his cock spring free directly in front of your face. ‘Christ…’

‘I’ll bet.’ You wrapped your fingers around his width, caressing him gently, lamenting the use of your other hand as you pumped him slowly, fascinated by the way his cock swelled even more at your touch. Sam made little noises as you kept touching him, every single one of them pleasing you. Tentatively, as it had been a while since you’d been with anyone, you stuck your tongue out, dragging it across his head, teasing the slit that was already leaking precum.

Sam’s fingers threaded through your hair, and you moved forward, encasing the tip of his cock in your hot mouth, drawing a throaty moan from the Alpha in front of you. Your fingers kept moving over him, feeling the thick ring of muscle that would swell and knot you when he finally decided to take you. The thought only increased your need, the moisture in your panties almost soaking through as you took more of him into your mouth.

‘Fucking perfect…Y/N.’ Sam panted as you bobbed up and down on his cock, using your tongue to feel every part of him, your hand covering what you couldn’t fit between your lips. ‘So fucking hot, and wet, and…jeez…fucking perfect.’ He stuttered a little on the final words, his fingers tightening in your hair as he surged forward a little, almost choking you as he hit the back of your throat. You whimpered, but relaxed, taking more of him in.

When he pulled away suddenly, you whined in loss, pouting at him as he gasped for breath.

‘Sorry, but…you’re…that was really good.’

‘Why’d you make me stop?’ You asked, curious. Sam smiled, placing his hands on your hips and tugging you into a standing position.

‘Because I’m gonna need a good hour to recover after I’ve cum. And I’m making you my mate before that happens.’ His words inspired a rush of heat to your centre, and it only worsened as he tugged your simple cotton pants down your legs, taking your panties with them. You stepped out of your shoes, kicking them away as Sam helped you out of the rest of your clothing. When you were naked, he knelt before you, his boxers and pants still around his ankles, his boots still on, but he didn’t seem to care.

‘What?’ You asked, feeling heat in your cheeks as he stared up at you with those big hazel eyes.

‘You’re beautiful.’ He said quietly, his hands either side of your body, holding onto your hips as he nuzzled his face into your belly. ‘I hope these Omega benefits include parental leave. Because I intend on filling you up with pups.’

You laughed nervously as he kissed just below your belly button. ‘You’re in a rush for that, huh?’

‘No rush. We’ve got forever.’ Sam beamed, pushing you back towards the bed. You sat down with a muffled thud, letting him ease you onto your back, spreading your thighs for him. He inhaled your scent. ‘Besides, you’re not in heat at the moment. It’ll take a few days for that.’ You nodded, biting your bottom lip as he traced your soaked slit with one long finger. He wasn’t wrong - even if he mated you today, it would take at least a couple of days for your biology to react.

‘Sam…please…’ You mewled, just as he eased his finger into you, a noise of contentment leaving him as he felt your heat wrap around him. ‘I need…’

‘I know what you need.’ Sam assured you, bending his head to lick at your swollen clit. His finger worked into you, crooking gently to seek out your most sensitive spot. ‘Need my knot, don’t you, baby?’ You nodded, your good hand curling in the covers as he added a second finger to the one already thrusting into you. He kept a gentle rhythm, scissoring his fingers, opening you up, prepping you for his thick length. ‘You’re so tight…’ He moaned. ‘Don’t wanna hurt you.’

You shook your head. ‘You won’t. I…oh, god…’ Your body tensed as Sam sucked your clit into his mouth, and the pressure in your belly grew more and more intense as he kept moving his fingers. ‘More…Sam…please…more…’ You were panting now, your head moving back and forth as Sam fucked you with his long fingers, curling them in just the right way, his tongue massaging your clit.

When he struck your g-spot, the combination of every single sensation he was causing hurtled straight to your core, and pleasure bubbled up like a violent crescendo inside you. You didn’t even realise you were crying out until Sam pulled his tongue away, using his fingers to work you through the entirety of your orgasm. He watched you in awe as you came undone at his behest, and by the time you started to fall back down to earth, your entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, your breathing heavy and hard, your legs shaking with the intensity of your climax.

‘You’re even more beautiful when you cum like that.’ Sam grinned, taking the opportunity to remove his boots and the rest of his clothing. You watched him with lidded eyes, smiling contentedly. ‘You want this, omega?’ He asked, and you pushed yourself up, careful of your cast as your eyes landed on his thick cock, swollen and red, leaking precum steadily from the tip.

‘Yes, Alpha.’ You replied, your smile complementing the seductive rumble of your response.

Sam groaned, and you crawled up the bed, watching him lean over you as he positioned himself on the bed, his significantly larger body covering yours. He bent down, capturing your mouth in a brief kiss. ‘I love you.’ He whispered, his cock brushing against your slit. Your hips rose to meet him, and he slid one hand between your bodies, guiding himself into your soaked pussy. Twin moans of pleasure echoed through the room as Sam finally buried himself in you, not stopping until his hips were flush with your thighs, his arms coming up to encircle your body and hold you close.

‘Sam…’ You whispered his name like a prayer, cupping his cheek and arching your neck to reach up for a kiss. Sam obliged without question, swallowing down your moans as he started to thrust into you gently, drawing all the way from you before easing himself back in. His fingers curled underneath your back, almost holding you off of the mattress as he kept moving into you, your slick coating his cock with each stroke.

‘Raise your legs, baby.’ He muttered, pressing his forehead against yours as you did as he asked. The changed angle allowed him to sink into you deeper, his thrusts becoming a little more urgent, the tip of his cock slamming into the top of your cunt with every stroke. ‘That’s it, fuck, you’re so hot around me.’ You cried out as he dipped his head, sucking a dark mark into your neck.

‘Ugh, right…right there.’ Your hands grabbed at him, and you groaned in frustration at the inability to use your broken wrist. ‘Sam, keep…keep…’

‘Keep what, baby?’ Sam asked, grinning as he pushed up a little on his knees, giving himself more room to drive into you harder. ‘Want me to keep biting? Marking you?’

You nodded urgently. ‘Yes!’

‘Guess you do have some kinks.’ He smirked, bending his head to mark your shoulder, his teeth massaging the skin until it bruised visibly. ‘You want people to see you all marked up?’ You nodded, groaning as you reached up and tugged at his hair, making him nip a little harder.

‘Sam, I’m gonna…’ You didn’t need to finish as he nodded, his pace increasing, his strokes harder as he fucked you into the mattress. He kept you close, his bare skin slick against yours as you gasped and clung to him. With a cry, you fell into oblivion, your body convulsing around him, drawing long groans from deep in his chest. He didn’t stop as you rode it out underneath him, his eyes taking in every change of expression on your face, every little twitch of your body that he caused.

When you were finally spent, you relaxed a little, and Sam eased his pace, moving slowly, drawing out every inch of penetration. He kissed you, warm and soft lips fighting against yours, and you sighed happily against him, running your fingers over his face. Sam smiled down at you, hazel eyes struggling to convey everything he was feeling.

‘I love you.’ He whispered, pressing another quick kiss to your lips. ‘This is everything…everything I dreamt of.’

You smiled back, pressing your palm against his cheek. He nuzzled into it, turning his face to kiss your fingertips as you drew away. ‘Mate me, Sam. Make me yours, please? Waited too long already.’ He didn’t reply with words, his lips colliding with yours, tongue battling for dominance as Sam moved his arms down to cup your ass. You held your legs high, ankles resting on his ass as he started to slam into you with force, a grunt accompanying each thrust.

Somewhere in the midst of the movement, bodies sliding against each other, you lost track of time. Everything was Sam, the two of you the only things in existence as you rocked against each other, gasping breaths and the sound of skin hitting skin. You were in heaven, in perfect symphony with your Alpha, his cock drawing out reactions you’d never thought possible.

‘I’m yours.’ Sam’s voice in your ear made you whimper, and you nodded, your eyes meeting his as he pulled back to look down at you.

‘I’m yours, too.’ You replied, your voice raspy as Sam smiled. You could feel him swelling inside you, his knot starting to restrict his movements as his orgasm approached. It wasn’t difficult for him to drag you over the edge with him, and you cried out in tandem as he pumped thick ropes of cum into your body, his knot tying you both together as he fell on you, his teeth piercing the skin of your neck and marking you more permanently than the bruises he’d already left.

It was a long moment before he released you, his breath hot against the wound he’d left. You let go of his shoulder, eyes widening as you saw the scratches you’d left. Sam glanced down, smiling at your mark on him, before he kissed you once again.

‘You’re amazing.’ He said, holding you close as he rolled you with him, finding a more comfortable spot to remain in until he was able to withdraw from you. Laying on his back, you snuggled in close, one leg draped over his hips.

‘Not so bad yourself.’ You felt your eyes drifting closed, the comfort and safety of Sam as your Alpha settling into you with ease. A sigh left you as Sam kissed the top of your head. ‘We need to figure out where we’re going from here, though.’

Sam smiled lazily, his eyes closed, one arm draped around your shoulders as you both lay in the afterglow of your mating. ‘Can we leave that until tomorrow?’

‘Tomorrow.’ You nodded, the movement barely noticeable as you felt sleep start to drag you under. ‘Tomorrow is good.’


End file.
